El Bello y La Bestia
by Evan-Kamui
Summary: desde DisneyLand el bello de Draco y la bestia de Harry. ¿Arthur el padre de quien? ¿Lucius Weasley? ¿Ron gaston quiere casarce con draco? contado por evan kamui en un mundo potteriano,las parejas disparejas SLAHS
1. Chapter 1

La idea del finc fue nació el **_Domingo, 06 de Agosto de 2006 07:13:00 p.m.,_**

Pareja principal: Harry por Draco. (mientras avance la historia habrá más) AWxLM, SBxSS, RxD,

Advertencias: Sé Irán dando conforme avance la historia (de todo un poco)

Clasificación: esto no es para menores de 18 años (aunque se trate de puros cuentos de versión Disney)

Autores: evan kamui.

Intentos de betas jajaja: kokoro moon y cielo de oriente.

Preguntas a: la(guion bajo)triada (guien bajo) nocturna(arroba)hotmail. com

**En la realización de este finc no se gano dinero ni se ganara nada conforme se continué la historia,** Solo la satisfacción de hacer las locuras con Evan.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_EL BELLO Y LA BESTIA_**

Hace mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, en un reino muy pequeño... tanto que no era visible en el mapa. En ese lejano reino Vivian los reyes Lily y Janes. De la antigua dinastía Potter... ellos eran unos reyes muy buenos, y por lo mismo el pequeño reino era prospero y feliz, pero los reyes desde que se habían casado no habían podido tener hijos, y la reina Lily le rogaba a los dioses que algún día pudiera dar a luz a un niño, Y fue así que la diosa de la vida la escucho, y al ver que su suplica era sincera, un 31 de julio vio la luz el primogénito del reino, de azabache cabello, acanelado color de piel y de un verde intenso en sus pupilas.

Pero el destino traicionero marco sus pautas, y los buenos reyes murieron al año siguiente, el pequeño príncipe quedo a cargo de sus tíos, los cuales lo convirtieron en un joven príncipe que a pesar de ser hermoso tenia podrido el corazón, de carácter caprichoso, egoísta, malcriado, mimado, poco amable, al que nunca nadie le llevo la contra (y hacia lo que quería), el príncipe no conocía el amor... sus tíos murieron cuando el tenia 13 años y el reino quedo a cargo del joven príncipe Harry.

Pero Una noche fría de invierno, llego una pobre anciana al castillo pidiendo albergue contra el cruel frió, en pago ofrecía una simple y bella rosa. El príncipe Harry repugnado por su fealdad la rechazo. La anciana mujer le dijo **_"_****_que no te engañe la belleza exterior, lo que cuenta es el interior_****_"_** pero el príncipe la mando echar del reino. De pronto ella se transformo en una bella y encantadora Hechicera llamada Hermione.

La Hechicera Hermione Para castigar al príncipe lo convirtió en una horrible bestia. Los habitantes del reino también fueron maldecidos, pero a vagar como fantasmas en los bosques, los sirvientes del castillo (corrieron con diferente suerte) a ellos los condenó a vivir en el castillo sin poder salir más allá de las rejas.

Después al príncipe le dio un espejo mágico con el cual vería todo lo que pasara en el mundo, y la rosa encantada diciéndole que duraría hasta que él cumpliera 21 años. Y Para romper el hechizo, el príncipe debía amar a alguien y ganar el amor de esa persona, antes de que cayera el ultimo pétalo... si no quedaría encantado y seria una bestia para toda la eternidad.

Así pasaron los años y el príncipe perdió toda esperanza de romper el hechizo, ya que... ¿quién podría algún día amar una bestia?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

----6 años después----

En un pueblo muy rustico al sur de Inglaterra (lejos de aquel pequeño reino) donde Vivian felices los simples aldeanos enfrascados en sus vidas cotidianas, La vida era muy tranquila y había muy poco que comentar.

Hasta que al pueblo habían llegado a vivir una pareja de esposos junto con su joven y bello hijo. Para ese entonces la pequeña familia era el comentario de cada día.

Para empezar decían que los esposos, eran una pareja algo dispareja, el papá era ingles de nombre Arthur Weasley, lo que llamaba la atención era el muy llamativo color del cabello... rojo (ósea pelirrojo), de complexión algo robusta, decían que estaba loco ya que él era inventor, por lo general su taller siempre explotaba a causa de alguna maquina que estuviera probando, cosa que incomodaba a los vecinos, pero que a él le hacia brillar el azul de sus pupilas.

El padre era de origen francés llamado Lucius Weasley, al parecer provenía de familia noble, puesto que su apellido de soltero era Malfoy, tenia una figura envidiable, de cabello largo y rubio platinado, por lo general no era muy sociable y evitaba entablar conversación con alguien (cosa muy contraria a su amigable y confiado esposo Arthur) al parecer tenia un carácter demasiado voluble, que tan solo con lanzar una profunda mirada de sus hermosos color plata oscuro, haría helar a cualquiera (y la verdad se morían por preguntar que hacia él ahí y con un esposo así).

Su hijo era un bello y joven muchacho de 14 años, de nombre Draco Arthur Weasley Malfoy (que era 100 parecido a su padre Lucios) con cabello rubio y de porte fino, ojos color gris ocaso. el chico (para las persona del pueblo) era un joven bello de admirar, pero extraño, distraído, siempre en las nubes, que se perdía en sus sueños o que era demasiado distinto a todo mundo (solo por que era el único que iba a la librería y siempre estaba muy enfrascado leyendo)... En fin la familia era algo peculiar... y de mucho que comentar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una mañana el señor Weasley estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento, el cual hacia que la leña fuera más fácil de cortar sin ningún esfuerzo físico, había tratado por dos meses en que la maquina funcionara sin problemas...

Y esa era la primera vez que había funcionado a la primera, contento lo hizo saber a su familia.

---¡ Lucius, Draco¡vengan pronto la maquina funciona, al fin encendió sin problemas y corta de maravilla!--- Gritaba emocionado Arthur.

--- ¿seguro cariño? eso dijiste la ultima vez y casi te corta la cabeza--- dijo con sorna su marido Lucius.

--- ¡pamplinas! eso fue por que le faltaba un tornillo en el tronco de la maquina y estoy seguro que...---

--- y a ti te hacen falta todos los tornillos en la cabeza--- se burlaba Lucius y Arthur le miraba con el seño algo fruncido.

--- papá sabes que padre solo esta bromeando, estamos seguros que esta vez lo lograras, no te rindas papá--- dijo Draco al entrar y escuchar como su padre Lucius había molestado en juego a su Papá (esos dos siempre buscaban sacarse se sus casillas, pero así se querían).

Lucios se acerco y beso levemente a su esposo y con una sonrisa de burla le dijo

--- ya te dije que me gusta más tu cara de gruñón, jeje---

--- Lucius no entiendo cual es tu diversión al hacerme enojar--- Lucius solo sonrió sinceramente y Arthur no pudo evitar querer robarle un beso, y cuando ya comenzaban los mimos entre ellos.

--- ejem... ¡EJEM!--- carraspeó la garganta el rubio, no es que le incomodara ver a sus padres con mimos, es más le agradaba que con los años aun se quisieran como siempre, pero esa mañana tenia que ir a (la pequeña y poco concurrida) biblioteca del pueblo a dejar su libro e ir por otro nuevo, así que tenia poco tiempo.

Arthur se separo con pena y más rojo que su cabello, cosa que a Lucius le parecía ridículo que se sonrojara por algo tan "tibio..."

---Perdona hijo, este pues miren mi invención terminada--- prendió la maquina y comenzó a cortar los troncos en leños --- ¡lo ven, funciona!--- los dos rubios se miraron, mientras esquivaban uno de los leños que les pasaba volando al lado de la cabeza y la de Arthur.

----sin duda ganaras el primer premio--- "_si es que no antes mata a el jurado de un leñazo en la cabeza_" pensaba el rubio esposo.

--- ¿enserio creen que cause un gran impacto?---

---ni que lo dudes papá, que tu invento no será tan fácil de olvidar...---"_por favor dios, que no lo metan preso, que no lo metan preso_" pensaba desesperado su hijo--- bien y ¿entonces cuando sales para Londres papá?---

--- ¡esta misma tarde!---dijo muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo papá.

---¿tan pronto Arthur?

---¡si Lucius, el viaje dura casi dos días, pero si tomo un atajo...- pero fue interrumpido por el grito de sus dos rubios.

---¡papá!---

---¡Arthur!-----

----¡¿Que!?--- se quedo acorralado Arthur.

----¡la ultima vez que tomaste un atajo Arthur Weasley, te perdiste!---- dijo su esposo.

---- y casi te mueres de inacción---- completo su hijo.

----¡Tienes un pésimo sentido de la ubicación!--- terminaron ambos rubios.

Viéndose acorralado no le quedo más que suspirar y aceptar que cuando sus dos rubios se unían ya no tenia salida.

--- bien nada de atajos --- prometió el pelirrojo.

--- y llevaras el mapa--- le extendió un pergamino el rubio a su esposo.

---- y usaras la brújula--- dijo Draco amarrándola al cuello de su papá como dije.

---" _ah mis amados rubios latosos_"--- pensó el señor Weasley, y soltó otro suspiro resignado, Una vez más le habían ganado la batalla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. La Bestia del castillo

Y un saludo para mary-pa agradecemos su review, para aclarar y para que no se pierdan mucho el sentido. Como es un universo alterno aquí los hombres pueden ser fértiles y pueden tener hijos. MPGE

Papá- es Arthur.

Padre- es Lucius (pero él es el fértil)

Gaston– es un apellido.

Abraxas Malfoy: padre de Lucius

-/-/-/

nota de kokoro: si que sufran y se den cuenta cuanto duele. jajajaja

cielo: si ya dos hijos te avalan koko jijiji

evan: ya, que solo es una historia, y yo soy hombre y no me agrada la idea de parir y no tener ni por donde.

Koko y cielo: si, pero esta fue tu idea.

Evan: (uu) y eso que me falta poner la parte medio zoofilica.

Bien esta capitulo esta dedicado solo para Mary- pa, espero que te guste

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco al salir, fue rumbo al pueblo, su casa era la única alejada del pueblo, y no entendía como los vecinos más próximos a ellos se quejaban si casi no podían oírlos, le disgustaba el pueblo era demasiado rustico para él.

Un lugar simple y aburrido, siempre era como el día anterior, apenas llevarían año y medio viviendo en ese pueblo y seguía sin acostumbrarse, lo habían echo por que en la fabrica donde antes trabajaba su papá en Londres lo habían corrido, supuestamente por que no necesitaban más obreros, pero estaba casi seguro que era por obra de los familiares de su padre, que siempre estuvieron en contra de que sus padres se casaran, pero sobretodo por su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy.

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Recuerdo -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aun recordaba la cara de desanimo de su papá cuando llego al pequeño cuarto que rentaban, padre se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a su esposo.

--- ¿Arthur que ocurre? ---

--- Lucius... hubo recorte de obreros y pues...--- no logro terminar.

---¡pues hay que celebrarlo!--- le regalo una sonrisa estilo Malfoy.

--- QUE!!.. Lucius que no entiendes que me corrieron ¿por qué habríamos de celebrar?---

--- pues me alegro, por que ahí no estabas contento, y no aprovechaban tus capacidades---

--- cierto papá, siempre te deprimías cuando tu proponías algo nuevo o creabas algo para facilitar las cosas y no te hacían caso o no permitían que usaras tus inventos---

---¿pero como vamos vivir¿como pagaremos el cuarto? Londres es caro y... ----

---pues vayámonos de aquí... de Londres, a cualquier lugar donde aprecien tus inventos---

--- si papá, además Londres es un chiquero---

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Fin del Recuerdo -/-/-/-/-/

y habían ido a parar a ese pueblo, lo que si, los inventos de su padre habían ido en aumento he iba a las ferias, no obtenía primeros lugares, pero si le daban reconocimiento y a veces los lograba vender bien en las ferias. Lo bueno es que papá estaba contento y padre le apoyaba.

Lo que más odiaba de ese pueblo era la forma de ser de las personas, no solo criticaban a su papá tachándolo de loco y a su padre de odioso, si no la forma en la que hablaban de él.

--- mira ahí va ese chico tan extraño, pero bello--- decían

---es distraído---

---no es de nuestra sociedad---

--- siempre esta en las nubes---

--- quien sabe cual es su interés---

--- vive en sus sueños---

--- en sus libros siempre esta---

--- un misterio por su forma de pensar, pero realmente bello---

bueno solo por que no iba a las fiestas que se hacían en la cantina, o por que no era como los chicos y las chicas casaderas que se arreglaban al acecho de un esposo para que les mantuviera, que chismeara y cuchichiara como lo hacían los chicos y chicas "normales".

Claro que tenia sueños y otros intereses, pero no eran esos, él quería recorrer el mundo, vivir aventuras, conocer gente interesante, países exóticos, y si tenia tiempo conocer a un chico que le comprendiera de verdad... y hacer familia. El era un chico fértil, así como su padre y pues seria feliz si tuviera solo un pequeño, no como estaban acostumbrados la mayoría a parir como conejos.

Pero lo que más detestaba en ese pueblo, era el asedio constante de chicos odios, le trataban como un loco, o peor el acecho del peor de todos, Ronald Gaston, uno de los cazadores del pueblo, era un maldito engreído que siempre le molestaba, al principio cuando llego al pueblo le había gustado por que era pelirrojo (no como su papá que era de un rojo brillante), si no de un color oscuro rojo sangre, y sus ojos color negro.

Evitaba topárselo, por que a veces era demasiado insistente, y ya una vez quiso propasarse con él, pero no contaba con que él supiera defenderse dándole un patadon en los huevos, que estaba seguro que la descendencia Gaston se había terminado.

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando Draco entro en pueblo miro el mercado, le era odioso, por que la gente cuando le veían pasar cuchichiaba a sus espaldas, por eso él optaba por leer mientras pasaba y saludar solo si era necesario (pero no por eso no estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría, mantenía sus sentidos alerta).

Por lo mismo no tenia, ningún amigo y casi no hablaba con nadie (solo para hacer las compras de la casa) por eso decían que era distraído, con el único que tenia cierto trato, era con el dueño de la librera, que era el maestro de la escuela del pueblo, el señor Lupin.

--- buenos días señor Lupin, vine a ver que le había llegado hoy---

--- nada nuevo hoy¿pero tan pronto acabaste el que te llevaste?---

--- no pude dejar de leerlo--- dijo con gran entusiasmó mientras revisaba los demás estantes de libros.

--- por ahora no hay nada nuevo hoy, pero... te puedo prestar uno que es de mi colección privada... espero que te agrade --- le extendió un libro de pasta gruesa y rara.

--- ¿de que trata?--- inspeccionaba el rubio con cuidado y curiosidad.

--- de magia--- dijo con aire misterioso.

--- prometo cuidarlo muy bien---- el señor Lupin sonrió enigmático, sabia que en mejores manos no podía quedar.

--- tráelo cuando ya no lo necesites--- el chico rubio quedo extrañado, y quiso preguntarle más acerca del libro, pero debía darse prisa para poder despedir a su papá.

--- gracias nos vemos--- Draco salió con prisa, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, ya ansiaba poder leerlo con más calma.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

mientras al pueblo venia llegando de su cacería, ni más ni menos que Ronald Gaston, el mejor cazador del pueblo, con su amigo y cómplice Blaise Zabini, ambos tenían 20 años y eran los más fuertes y apuestos del pueblo.

Muchachas y muchachos "casaderos" del pueblo iban a recibirlos, para ver con que presa había llegado, mejor dicho, que pobre animal muerto por sus trampas había traído como trofeo.

La mayoría estaban ilusionados con que se fijara en ellos para ver si les esposaban, pero por lo general, la mayor de la suertes (para ellas y ellos) era ver con quien pasarían la noche con aquellos hombres. (koko¡evan en que demonios piensas!)

Blaise y Ron eran camaradas y cómplices, compartían a veces glorias o chicas y chicos en la cama, pero esta vez Ronald estaba con la idea, de que ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza y tener una gran línea de descendencia. (imagínense poblar Londres con muchos Gastoncitos)

--- mira ya vienen a verte Ron--- decía al ver como los chicos y chicas suspiraban al verle pasar.

---claro soy el mejor del mundo---

----querrás decir del pueblo---

--- tonterías del mundo, jamás he errado un tiro, ni hay bestia que no haya cazado---

---si claro, como tampoco ninguna chica o chico ¿verdad?---

---pues se de lo que hablas, pero tengo los ojos puestos en uno solo en especial--- decía señalando con la mirada a Draco, que en ese momento iba pasando por ahí.

---¿el hijo del inventor?---

--- justamente, tendrá la dicha de ser mi esposo, él... el más hermoso de los chicos de este pueblo---

--- te recuerdo que la ultima vez que insististe te mando a volar y te pego en los huevos, ni si quiera acepto salir o fajar contigo¿en verdad crees que acepte ser tu esposo?--- Ron frunció el ceño.

--- eso no importa¡¡¡él es el mejor y yo merezco lo mejor!!!... ---- el pelirrojo furioso le miraba de lejos y medio suspiraba.

Desde que lo había visto hace un año, sé decía así mismo que lo atraparía. Al principio pensó que seria como las demás, que al verle caería de inmediato, pero ese había sido su error pensar que era in chico común, Draco no era como los demás, no solo era hermoso, era astuto y algo extraño, le gustaba mucho los tontos libros (según Ron), era fuerte y eso se lo había demostrado con creces. Pero eso en vez de repelerlo, lo atraía más, lo encontraba demasiado interesante.

Y de cierto modo le molestaban los comentarios de la personas del pueblo "_demasiado raro_", "_muy penoso que no encuentre su lugar con la gente normal_" pero él ya se encargaría de quitarle lo raro y esa ideas tontas.

--- Ron por que no te olvidas de él, mira a los demás chicos que suspiran por ti, por ejemplo ese chico Neville, te esta mirando---

--- yo diría que suspira más por ti--- dijo mirando hacia Neville, que en verdad veía con insistencia hacia Blaise.

---¿en verdad lo crees? --- miraba interesado hacia el susodicho, pero Ron ya no lo escuchaba se dirigía a alcanzar al causante de sus desvelos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco por su parte caminaba y leía al mismo tiempo, rumbo a su casa cuando de improviso, sintió que una presencia odiada, se acercaba peligrosamente.

---- Buen día Draco--- le saludaba Ron.

---buen día Ronald--- decía el rubio pasando de largo sin dejar de leer.

--- dime solo Ron--- le dijo quitándole el libro con solo estirar el brazo dando a notar su altura y complexión.

--- podrías devolverme mi libro "Ron"--- ¿como hacia apara que su nombre sonara como insulto en sus labios? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo.

--- que aburrido, tiene solo tiene letras y ningún dibujo--- Y de mala gana hojeaba el libro maltratando sus hojas. El rubio alzo una ceja pensando hasta donde podía la estupidez.

--- muchas personas usan la imaginación... bueno quienes la tienen claro--- mirándolo despectivamente, pero Ron voto el libro asía un charco de agua.

El rubio furioso recogió el libro tratándolo de secar con su pañuelo. Y el pelirrojo al ver que no tenia la atención del rubio se molesto bastante.

--- sabes, ya es hora que dejes tus libros y le prestes atención a algo más importante... a mi---- Draco le veía como a perro con dos colas ---todo el pueblo habla de ti, no es bueno que los chicos casaderos lean, eso les dará ideas... los hará pensar --- todo aquello el pelirrojo lo decía como si fuera un pecado o malévolo para siquiera mencionarlo. Cosa que al rubio se le hacia absurdo.

--- en verdad Ron, eres primitivo---

---gracias---- dijo en verdad pensando que era un cumplido ----que te parece si vamos a la taberna para que puedas ver mis trofeos--- decía intentando abrazarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado.

--- tal vez en otra ocasión---

--- ¿qué es más importante?---

--- tengo que... saltar a un barranco--- dijo casi corriendo, para que dejara de seguirlo.

Era increíble hasta donde llegaba la ignorancia del pelirrojo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-

Draco llego a su casa en tiempo record, cuando llego por suerte su Papá esta en el establo con su padre, preparando a su fiel yegua blanca Hedwig, ella era muy lista e instintiva, por lo mismo por ella siempre encontraban el camino (cosa que Arthur le ofuscaba un poco).

--- ¿te divertiste mucho en le pueblo? --- pregunto su papá.

--- traje un libro nuevo--- Lucius alzo una ceja (típico gesto Malfoy) había presidido algo.

---Arthur ya enganche las correas de Hedwig a la carreta con tu invento, y tu bolsa para el viaje esta lista---

--- bien, cuídense mucho mientras regreso--- el pelirrojo beso a Lucius y abrazo a Draco y monto en la yegua blanca.

Cuando se perdió de vista, ambos rubios entraron a la casa.

--- bien ¿que te ocurre?--

--- ¿padre... crees que soy extraño?---

--- ¿de donde sacas esas ideas? Tu eres un Malfoy y un Weasley ----(koko: evan en que demonios estas pensando). --- lo que quiero decir es que tu no eres como cualquier persona de este pueblo, y por lo mismo te tienen envidia¿y desde cuando a ti te importa lo que digan esos mequetrefes pueblerinos? Esos hablan hasta de sus madres muertas---

--- es que nunca me he sentido feliz aquí, no hay con quien charlar---

--- y que me dices de ese pelirrojo... es joven, apuesto... ---

--- Rudo y engreído--- a completo Draco --- además lo pelirrojos no son para mi.

--- ja ¿esa pedrada fue para mi verdad? Pues te diré los pelirrojos como tu papá son simpáticos... y fogosos en la cama--- dijo con descaro.

--¡¡Padre!!! La verdad tu vida sexual no me interesa---

--- jaja mi hijo es un mojigato--- Draco reía por las ocurrencias de su padre sabia que lo decía para subirle el animo.

--- pero tu lo has dicho los pelirrojos como papá y Gaston no es como Papá, él es un neandertal---

---- se como te sientes a mi me choca este pueblo, pero... bueno no te aseguro nada si todo sale bien será el inicio de una vida nueva para los tres.

--- ¿en verdad?---

--- hable con tu papá y por lo que nos han contado hay un pueblo un poco más simpático al norte--- el rubio le miraba feliz, pero tenia sus dudas.

--- ¿no es por el abuelo Abraxas verdad?---

---no, esta vez no es por él---

--- Padre cuéntame otra vez como se conocieron---

---- bueno como sabrás yo nací en Francia y vivía con tus abuelos, tenia 16 cuando conocí Arthur, que en ese entonces él tenia 23 años.

había llegado a la casa como mozo, él al ser ingles mi padre le hacia hacer trabajos pesados, Arthur necesitaba el dinero había llegado de Inglaterra sin mucho dinero y quería seguir trabajando en sus inventos.

La verdad pensé que le era indiferente y me portaba muy mal con él para hacérmele notar, pero un día tu abuelo Abraxas llego a decirme que habían pedido mi mano y al ser fértil y menor de edad no tenia ni voz ni voto en ese asunto, a si que me comprometió con un Lord llamado Voldemort.

Yo me sentía desdichado, y Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando ese día entro Arthur a mi cuarto muy enojado.

--- ¡¡¡es verdad que te piensas casar!!!---

--- ¡¡¡yo no lo quiero es mi padre el que me comprometió!!!---

---¡¿pero puedes negarte no?!!--- yo no entendía, el por que de su actitud.

--- No, no puedo opinar por ser menor y fértil, solo los que están casados--- él me abrazo.

--- se que no soy de tu clase y que me desprecias por ser inglés, pero te amo desde que te vi--- me quede mudo ¡¡¡él si me quería después de todo!!!.

--- je t´amer Arthur--- él quedo más impresionado que yo. Y pues esa noche nos escapamos y nos casamos en la mañana, mi padre puso el grito en el cielo y mi madre, pues digamos que feliz no estaba.

Abraxas nos hizo la vida pesada en Francia, quería anular nuestro matrimonió y meter en la cárcel a Arthur, no dejaba que sus inventos los compraran o alguna de sus ideas, con su influencias lo hacia despedir y a mi casi a diario venia chantajearme y con la cantaleta que iba extrañar las comodidades. no vivíamos muy bien que digamos, pero te soy sincero hijo tu papá me dio algo que mis padres me negaban y jamás me darían, mi libertad y su amor.

Cuando me embaracé tu papá lloro de alegría y mis padres pues... bueno le seguían odiando más, y el 9 de junio cuando naciste Abraxas quiso chantajear a Arthur, para que se fuera y nos dejara. Pero escapamos y vinimos a vivir a Inglaterra... bueno tu conoces el resto---

--- padre no extrañas los lujos o las comodidades---

--- no te mentiré, si, fui y soy algo mimado, pero no me veo sin Arthur o sin ti, por eso Draco tal vez no te demos los lujos que yo tuve, pero te damos lo que tenemos, la libertad de decidir, de escoger tu camino---

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto Ron esta furico por el rechazo de Draco, y por que su amigo lo había visto y escuchado todo, y en ese momentos estaba partiéndose de la risa.

---- jajajaja tengo que saltar a un barranco jajajaja nunca le escuche eso a nadie... hasta hoy jajaja ----

--- no me hace la menor gracia Zabini--- decía mientras tres chicas y un chico estaban desviviéndose en atenciones para ambos y escuchaban la anécdota.

--- es un tonto--- decía una

---esta loco--- decía la otra

--- ese bebería agradecer que alguien como Ronald Gaston se fijara en alguien tan simple como él--- decía la tercer chica.

--- tal vez si lo toma desprevenido--- opino el chico.

--- ¿cómo?--- las chicas le fulminaban con la mirada, pero Ron le pidió que siguiera.

--- bueno tal vez quiera que sea más directo y sin muchos rodeos---

-- perfecto, lo tengo--- todos lo miraban. --- jeje te ganaste esta noche chico---le sonrió al muchacho con una mirada lujuriosa, era seguro que ese chico dormiría con Gaston. "_esta vez no te me escapas rubito_"

-/--/-/-/-/--/

llevaba horas de camino y ya extrañaba a sus dos latosos rubios, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba Arthur, que no vio cuando viro a la derecha en vez de la izquierda, con forme avanzaban en el camino, Hedwig se inquietaba más, la yegua sabia que ya no andaba por el camino adecuado y se lo hizo saber a su dueño parando en el cruce en "Y". En la derecha se veía un camino oscuro y desolado, y el camino izquierdo con el ambiente menos pesado.

---¿por que paras... debería haber un camino en "Y"?--- miro el mapa, le dio tres vueltas y nada, no se hallaba, saco su quinqué y lo prendió para iluminarse mejor,---bien se que es asía el sur ósea que tomaremos el camino de la derecha, vamos Hedwig--- pero el caballo no quería y a jalones y estirones arrastro a la yegua por el camino.

el bosque daba más miedo de lo normal, se oían los lobos lejos. y el viento con forme avanzaban se hacia violento y helado, los lobos comenzaron a oírse más cerca y Hedwig estaba inquietándose mucho.

---¿esto no puede ser?--- saco otra vez el mapa --- ¿a donde nos has traído Hedwig?--- la yegua hubiera relinchado indignada, si no hubiera sido por que los lobos se veían atrás de ella. Hedwig comenzó a correr como nunca, internándose en el bosque, Arthur trato de calmarla, pero fue inútil, una rama de un árbol lo tumbo y la yegua blanca huyo despavorida dejándolo atrás, los lobos ahora se iban sobre de él, y como pudo se deshizo de unos, quedando algo herido y con las fuerzas que tenia corrió hasta que percibió una reja, sin pensarlo mucho entro, y cuando lo hizo no se fijo que su brújula se le había caído del cuello.

al fijarse bien vio que aquello era un enorme y viejo castillo, avanzo a la puerta y con un estruendoso trueno se soltó una tormenta, toco la puerta insistentemente, hasta que le abrió un hombre cómo de la edad de su esposo, cabello largo y negro, con los ojos grises (si le recordaba a su esposo) y le atendió.

---perdón no quisiera molestar, perdí mi caballo y necesito un refugio esta noche---

---claro lo entiendo, pase esta usted empapado--- entro y el lugar le dejo impactado, era un verdadero palacio.

--- gracias—pero no pudo decir más puesto que un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y mirada severa les veía.

--- ¡¡¡Sirius Black, no puedes dejar entrar a un extraño al castillo!!!---

---pero Severus, no es un extraño es un huésped, además esta perdido, no podemos dejarlo a la intemperie---

--- pero si el histérico de Potter se da cuenta nos despellejara vivos y al caballero no le ira mejor---

---vamos, yo tomare la responsabilidad--- Sirius lo jalo hasta donde estaba una chimenea.

---acérquese a la lumbre --- Arthur se acerco y se sentó en el piso.

---muchas gracias y perdone las molestias--- en eso se oyó un ruido como de pisadas y olfateos.

--- ¡¡AQUÍ HAY UN EXTRAÑO!!---- entro y topo de frente a Sirius.

--- si... veras... este caballero se perdió en el bosque y... --- un rugido fue lanzado directo a Sirius, Arthur se estremeció, se puso de pie, pero al ver directo a lo que era, se topo la imagen de un enorme bestia, (Evan: recuerdan a la de Disney, pues así merito) de ojos color verde.

----¿quién eres, que haces aquí?---- con algo de coraje respondió.

--- me perdí en el bosque y... --- el pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirarlo, temerle y admirarse.

---¡¡¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO!!---

---perdón yo... ---

---¿Qué estas mirando?---

---Nada---

--- ¡¡HAS VENIDO A VER A LA BESTIA VERDAD!!---

---No, fue sin querer solo quería un refugio para pasar la noche

---- ¡¡YO TE DARÉ TU REFUGIO!!--- ni Severus, ni Sirius, pudieron hacer algo por el hombre.

El señor del castillo ya había decidido, la bestia había echo su aparición... y era demasiado tarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Evan: bueno si alguien no sabe como es la bestia de Disney aquí encuentran las imágenes jejeje.

http://works-la-triada-nocturna.spaces. evan que poca... imaginación uu.

Cielo: pues siendo sinceros me da cierto morbo () como "lo" tendría la bestia si antes de conocer a bella no usaba pantalón y cuando llego al palacio se los puso jejeje.

O le gusto el "paquetote" o lo vio muy peludo jejeje.

koko: cielo, con razón la viste 9 veces la primera vez y eso que tenia como 10 años.

Evan: jejeje quien dijo que con el beso del primer amor bastaba para romper el hechizo.


	3. la celda de la torre

EVAN KAMUI:

Muchas gracias por tu review PaloDarksly, pues no había leído el otro, pero lo voy a buscar, pues casi actualizo rápido (mas cuando estoy inspirado) evan-kamui soy yo jeje (y soy chico jejeje).

bien soy miembro de una tríada pero este finc lo escribí la mayor parte yo, ( y en colaboración de koko una de mis dos amigas) a las que le debo escribir sobre este genero y en especial de estos personajes.

En fin gracias por tu comentario no hay problema no tardo mucho en actualizar.

koko:Bien esta el finc es idea de Evan kamui.

Evan: si, surgió cuando kokoro (como ya es mamá) nos platico que había compadro una colección de videos de Disney.

Cielo: y como evan tiene la imaginación de calefacción se le predio... la idea jajajaja.

Koko: uu espero que mi bebita cuando crezca, comprenda las locuras de su madre y sus tíos a sus películas.

Koko: yo solo lo leo y lo lleno de criticas y corrijo algunas cosas.

Cielo: Yo solo lo leo

Evan: (uu) yo lo escribo los capítulos, pienso en la secuencia de la historia, lo subo a red, contesto reviews, corrijo lo que me dicen que no concuerda, lo vuelvo a leer y a poner en red.

/-/--/-/-//-/-/

habían pasado dos días desde que Arthur se había ido. en la tarde, Mientras Ron había hablado con las personas del pueblo, dándoles a conocer su "gran idea" y decisión de que iba a casarse con Draco, pero necesitaba de su ayuda para poder hacer los preparativos.

La gente del pueblo estaba encantada con todo aquello, pues a pesar de todo pensaban que lo único rescatable de esa familia seria el joven, y aunque fuera extraño, daban por echo que la influencia de Ronald Gaston seria la adecuada para el pobre y bello muchacho.

-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras en casa de los Weasley, Lucios y Draco hablaban del peculiar libro que el señor Lupin había prestado.

--- ¡¡¡Padre, es increíble este libro!!!, habla de magos, espadas, tierras lejanas y encantadas, guerreros y de otra clase monstruos...---

---¿otra clase de monstruos?--- el padre estaba intrigado.

--- si, habla de monstruos... no como en las leyendas, si de personas con la apariencia más encantadora, pero son personas que están llenos de pura maldad, también sobre maldiciones y príncipes encantados, de gente que puede usar la magia con los elementos de la naturaleza...Y de cómo romper esos hechizos, uno de ellos habla de rituales y sacrificios y que solo seres puros pueden realizar..---

--- vaya, deberías prestármelo antes que lo entregues.---

---pues ya lo termine, si gustas ya puedes empezar ---

--- ¿tan rápido? Jaja tu no lees libros los bebes---

--- lo que pasa es que este en particular me intrigo, sobre todo una de las historias... la verdad pareciera haber sido añadida apropósito.---

--- ¿podrías leerla para mi?--- pidió con verdadera curiosidad y Draco asintió y comenzó a leer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Inicio de la Historia -/-/-/-/-/-/-

**El monstruo que defendió la aldea**

Por R. J. L.

tendría 6 años cuando me lo contaron, decían que dentro del bosque oscuro, estaba un castillo antiguo... la leyenda contaba que ahí vivía algo, relataban la existencia de un temido monstruo, un guerrero despiadado lleno de crueldad.

En ese entonces mi pueblo se veía invadido por ladrones que llegaban por tributo, robaban nuestra cosecha, nuestras pocas pertenecías y se llevaban a las jóvenes y muchachos para, violarlos.

Pero un día cuando ya no había más que pudieran robar, se decía que esa noche nos iban matar a todos, sin pensarlo, me interne en el bosque, pensando **_¿seria lo suficientemente poderoso aquel monstruo para defender mi hogar_**

fui a buscarlo para pedir su ayuda. No importaba si me mataba, moriría en el intento, pero no dejaría perecer a mi pueblo.

Cuando me vi perdido en el bosque, él me encontró, como si estuviera esperándome, a pesar de que su aspecto me aterraba, algo en sus ojos me lleno de la confianza. Y él parecía leer mis pensamientos.

"_hay monstruos que tiene una cara de ángel, pero sus actos son peor que mi apariencia_" decía, "_la única forma de ver su esencia es por sus ojos"_.

cuando salió el sol al día siguiente, no hubo cuerpos que encontrar... solamente un puente manchado con sangre... mi aldea fue salvada... pero nunca volví a ver a ese hombre.

Y siempre lo recordé con cariño... y aun sigo pensando en él.

FIN

/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Fin de la Historia -/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco había terminado de leer la historia a su padre y ambos habían sentido un extraño presentimiento, pero no tuvieron tiempo de comentarlo, puesto que oían ruidos fuera de la casa, Lucios solo se asomo por la ventana.

--- pues creo que van hacer una fiesta... pero casi en frente de nuestro patio, veo a muchos del pueblo, hasta el vicario, en verdad en este pueblo los locos son ellos----

--- será alguna típica boda rustica --- dijo Draco sin curiosidad de ver.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lo que no sabían es que Ronald Gaston había hecho reunir a todos los del pueblo. Ron con un su mejor traje se cercioraba de los últimos retoques de su aspecto, Blaise suspiraba y volteaba los ojos, Sabia que su pelirrojo amigo era demasiado impulsivo y casi nunca pensaba las cosas.

Ya todo estaba listo, según Ron, puesto que había vigilado la casa y sabia que el loco inventor no estaba, y entonces era Draco con su otro padre, ahora era cuestión de convencer al padre y con eso seria suficiente. (Iluso)

---Quiero darle las gracias a todos por venir a mi boda--- los presentes aplaudieron --- pero antes debo entrar para ver si acepta--- todos rieron ante "la broma" ¿quien en su sano juicio se negaría ante tan buen partido?.

---Draco se llevara la sorpresa de su vida--- dijo el pelirrojo a Blaise.

---si, ya lo creo, hoy es su día de suerte--- dijo su amigo animándolo y esperando que no le dieran calabazas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la casa Weasley, mientras los dos rubios bebían té, llaman a la puerta.

--- iré a ver, padre--- Draco se asomo por el visor de la puerta, (uno de lo inventos de su padre que servían para ver quien tocaba sin abrir).

--- uff, ---- indico con cara de fastidio.

---¿quién es?---

--- el "gran" Gastón---

---¿quieres que me encargue de él?---

---no, lo aré yo--- Lucios confiaba en su hijo, por lo mismo se fue rumbo a la cocina, ya Draco le contaría después, mientras este con resignación abrió la puerta.

----¡¿Ronald¡que bonita sorpresa!--- sarcasmo puro.

---es cierto, estoy lleno de sorpresas--- "_pero menos de materia gris_" pensaba el rubio. --- sabes Draco, hay chicos y chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar... ---

---- de veras no me imagino por que---

----¿y tus padres? Necesito que estén aquí, por que hoy decidiremos juntos tu futuro.--- eso molesto al rubio.

--- pues no se encuentran, pero ni ellos y menos tu deciden eso, yo puedo... sé decidir por mi y ellos respetan mi decisiones---

--- ¡pues eso es perfecto!, por que hoy es el día en que se cumplen tus sueños--- Ron al ver que estaban solos, se acercaba a Draco en un intento de "seducirlo".

---¿y tu que sabes de mis sueños Ron?--- decía mientras intentaba que el pelirrojo no invadiera su espacio personal.

---¡Mucho en verdad!---- decía sentándose y alzando lo pies con las botas lodosas encima de la mesa del té --- ahora imagínate esto... una cabaña rustica, mi cacería fresca asándose en el fuego y mi lindo esposo masajeando mis píes--- se saco las botas sobre la mesa y movió los dedos de sus pies. ----mientras que los pequeños niños pelirrojos y rubias niñas juegan con los perros... tendremos 6 ó 7---

---¿perros?----

---No, Draco muchachos fuertes como yo, y niñas lindas y hermosas como tu--- a Draco se le revolvían el estomago de solo imaginar lo que decía Ron ----¿y sabes quien será mi esposo?---- el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acerco con aire seductor al rubio...

---déjame pensar---

---¡tu Draco!!---

--- Ronald me dejas sin habla... y no se que contestar--- el pelirrojo comenzó a perseguirlo por el pequeño espacio, Draco llego hasta la puerta y ahí Ron le acorralo, acercándosele y poniendo los brazos a los lados de rubio. Cada vez Ron se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro a unos centímetros de besarlo.

---Di que me aceptas--- Draco con habilidad gira el picaporte y abre la puerta y se hace un lado para dejar que el pelirrojo saliera y cayera fuera de la casa.

--- lo siento tanto Ron... pero no te merezco--- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y sacar sus botas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

---- jajaja--- ríe y se asoma su padre.

---¿lo puedes creer?---

---si, que loco jajaja---

--- la verdad no se si enojarme, indignarme o que---

---tómalo como es, una broma cósmica jajaja---

--- si, ríete, como a ti no te pretende un patán mentecato... padre, yo quiero más que una vida provincial, quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren, quiero encontrar un gran amor, que me entienda de verdad, quiero más que un simple plan---

---hijo ya lo encontraras, tal vez lo que necesites es salir a buscarlo---

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto la gente del pueblo que se había reunido en el patio esperando asistir a una boda, vieron a Ron salir humillado, y después de un rato los vecinos muy enojados e indignados se fueron ¿cómo pudo haber rechazado a Ron si era lo mejor de lo mejor? Ósea alucinaban a su héroe.

El único que busco bulla fue Blaise.

--- ¿y bien que te dijo?---

--- ¡¡CÁLLATE ZABINI!!--- dijo y se fue furioso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Siendo más noche escucharon, el sonido de relinchidos, ambos salieron a ver que era, pero se espantaron al ver a Hedwig y todavía enganchada con el inventó de Arthur.

---¡¡Hedwig¿qué estas haciendo aquí¿dónde esta papá?---

--- ¡¡¡Dioses, Arthur...!!--- con rapidez Lucius desgancho la carga de Hedwig y guardaron el invento en el granero, ---¡Draco tráeme un quinqué iré a buscar a Arthur!----

--- ensillare a Pigg e iré contigo y no insistas, no me quedare a esperar--- en pocos minutos estaban listos para buscarle, no pedirían ayuda a ninguno del pueblo, puro orgullo Malfoy (y menos por lo acontecido con Gaston).

Ambos rubios estaban preocupados pero no lo demostraban (orgullo Malfoy ante todo)

Hedwig guiaba el camino, pero relinchaba nerviosa y asustada cuando los llevo por un bosque misterioso. y pronto encontraron el castillo.

Al instante en las mentes de ambos cruzo la extraña idea de la historia del libro.

---¡¡Demonios Arthur, por que no mejor metes la cabeza en la fauces del diablo!!!----

---¡¡padre!! Aun no sabemos si papá esta dentro...--- con cautela desmontaron y entraron por la reja. Draco vio tirado algo en el suelo y al mostrárselo a Lucius vieron que era la brújula que le habían dado.

Ambos caminaron rumbo al castillo, y decidieron tocar la puerta,

--- mantente atrás Draco, yo ataco y tu me apoyas, entendido--- el pequeño rubio asintió. y al ser entre abierta la puerta por Sirius, Lucius entro con violencia, Amagándolo con fuerza.

--- ¡¡¡¿donde esta mi esposo?!!!--- rugió furioso, Sirius intento defenderse, pero el rubio mayor era fuerte, ---se que esta aquí, no lo niegue, repito ¿en donde esta mi esposo?--- cuando iba responder apareció Severus.

---¿pero que... ?---

---buscamos a mi papá---- Draco había salió por detrás del rubio mayor, cosa que sorprendió a los dos hombres morenos, no solo por su belleza, si no por que sentían que su presencia era fuerte y tenia algo que no sabían definir. ---solo buscamos a mi padre, no queremos hacerles daño--- Severus miro a Sirius y él entendió que también lo había sentido.

--- si, vino a pedir refugio, pero el amo de este castillo se molesto, Sirius--- dijo señalando al moreno que tenia Lucius acorralado ---él quiso ayudarle, pero el amo de este castillo tiene un pésimo genio y nos castigo a nosotros y al hombre pelirrojo... pues lo encerró en la torre de este castillo---

--¡¡¿pero que clase de monstruo es tu amo?!!--- dijo Draco y los dos morenos saltaron ante ese apelativo ---¡¡no se encierra a un ser humano solo por pedir refugio!!---

---¿dónde esta el infeliz de tu amo?--- decía Lucius sin soltar en ningún momento a Sirius, (ósea lo tenia de rehén por precaución).

----no creo que ...--- pero Severus no termino por que el rubio más pequeño, no lo pensó y corrió más adentro del castillo para ir a buscar a su papá.

---¡¡no te muevas o le rompo el brazo a tu amigo!!--- amenazo el rubio al ver que el otro hombre iba tras su hijo. Severus paro en seco.

--- él no es mi amigo---

---si, se ve --- sonrió el rubio con malicia, (él notaba a leguas a los amantes) y ambos morenos se sonrojaron. ---solo quiero a mi esposo y nos iremos---.

----cometieron un gran error, no sabes quien es el amo de este castillo--- murmuro Severus.

---este castillo esta hechizado---

--- ¡¡¡cállate Black!!!---

--- no, esta bien que lo sepa--- replico Sirius

---creo que ya me lo temía dijo el rubio----- lo morenos le miraron extrañados. ---aunque no lo crean, no creo en las coincidencias--- suspiro y soltó al su rehén, y volvió a su antiguo porte Malfoy. ---llévenme a donde esta mi esposo... por favor--- ante el cambio actitud de ese rubio, muy sorprendidos decidieron hacer el favor.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco por su parte, no sabia si era magia o suerte, por la forma en que se guiaba en ese castillo, a pesar que los corredores eran oscuros, él no temía y sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad, la angustia por su Papá le hacia avanzar.

---¿papá?... ¿papá?--- grito al llegar hasta unas escaleras y sin pensar las subió hasta llegar a la torre. ---¿papá?----

---¿Draco? --- Arthur en su delirio pensaba que era un sueño.

---¡¡papá!!--- se acerco a una de las celdas que había y vio a través de la reja a su pelirrojo papá, y este se acerco a rastras hacia él.

---- ¿cómo me encontraste?--- Draco metió sus manos y tomo las de Arthur.

---tus manos están heladas, tengo que sacarte de aquí, padre también vino y esta abajo esperándonos---- Arthur estaba conmovido, sus dos Rubios habían venido ayudarle, pero a su mente vino el recuero de la Bestia y sufrió como nunca, y un acceso de tos le ahogo.

---Draco quiero que tu y tu Padre se vayan de aquí--- pero el rubio no escuchaba veía a los lados con que podía palanquear para abrir la puerta.

---¿pero quien demonios te hizo esto? A de ser una bestia ----

--- por eso mismo, no hay tiempo de explicarlo... deben irse ahora----

--- no vamos a dejarte --- por lo oscuro Draco no se percato que alguien ya le había visto y de una zancada se aproximo al rubio, le tomo por el cuello, arrojándolo casi al otro lado de la torre.

---- ¿tu quien diablos eres?--- Draco no se dejo intimidar, es más le molestaba el hecho que no le hubiera oído llegar y que lo hubiera jaloneado.

y lo peor es que no le veía bien por la oscuridad y la única luz que entraba, era de la luna que se colaba por una ventana.

---¡¡SOY EL AMO DE ESTE CASTILLO!!!--- la bestia estaba alterada,

--- ¿¡¡y eso te da derecho a tratarlo así!!?---- el rubio lo encaro sin miedo.

---¿quién eres?---

---¡¡¡vine a buscar a mi padre... suéltalo!!!---

---¡¡¡¡no puedes darme ordenes!!!!---

---suéltalo... por favor---

--- ¡¡¡¡¿por que habría de hacerlo? Él invadió mi castillo... y esta pagando por ello¿y no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi prisionero?----

---¡¡¡soy su hijo y si lo que quieres es un prisionero entonces tomare su lugar!!!---

---¡¡¡NO DRACO... Yo ya estoy grande ya viví mi vida...!!!---

--- ¡¡¡papá no vuelvas decir eso, por que Padre esta afuera esperándote!!!--- la bestia estaba sorprendida aquel chico tenia agallas.

---¿tu tomarías su lugar?--- pues aun no lo creía.

--- si¿si me quedo lo liberaras?---

----si, pero deberás quedarte para siempre---- estaba jugando sucio, pero sentía que si lo dejaba ir se arrepentiría para siempre.

---- sal a la luz---- la bestia temía, ahora si no se quedaría cuando lo viera.

Draco a pesar de todo, en su mente se formaba un vaga idea de lo que enconaría, aun recordaba cada palabra de lo que había leído del libro que Lupin le había prestado, cada historia y cada anotación, como si le hubieran preparado.

Cuando Harry se acerco a la ráfaga de luz de luna, temió ser visto con asco o miedo por él chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuado Draco al verlo también dio un paso al frente de él sosteniéndole la mirada, no mostrando miedo o repugnancia.

---- ¿y bien? libéralo, ya te dije que me quedare en su lugar--- tanto Arthur, como la bestia estaban sorprendidos, el rubio había sonado algo despectivo, se había mantenido firme y arrogante.

---¡¡No Draco, no te quedaras!!!----

--- respeta mi decisión papá... me quedare---

--- bien, ya has oído--- pudo decir la bestia cuando salió de la impresión, se acerco a la celda y libero al pelirrojo, este se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo, pero antes que pudieran decir otra cosa, la bestia jaloneo al hombre pelirrojo y con gritos llamo a Severus.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tanto los dos morenos como Lucius, estaban al pie de las escaleras de la torre, habían visto subir a Harry y habían escuchado el alboroto.

Al principio Lucius quiso ir tras la bestia al verla, pero los morenos le detuvieron y le había dicho que confiara, que no pasaría nada. Lucius había oído la conversación y en su mente daba vueltas lo ultimo que había dicho su hijo " i respeta mi decisión papá... me quedare /i ".

---¡¡¡SEVERUS!!!--- Se oía el rugido, vieron como Harry bajaba de la torre trayendo al pelirrojo desmayado ----¡¡¡llévatelo al...!!!--- pero se paro en seco, cuando vio al otro rubio y por el parecido supo que era su otro padre ---¿QUE HACE AQUÍ?--- rugió, pero el rubio no se inmuto ¿acaso los rubios no le temía?.

---¡¡¡suelte a mi esposo!!!--- la bestia lo hizo sorprendido, pensando que le reclamaría algo o quisiera arrebatarle al chico, Harry le dio a cargar el hombre a Severus. al tomarlo Severus, Lucius se acerco a ayudarle y sin dejar de atender y ver que no estuviera herido su esposo, siguió hablándole en tono amenazante ---¡si le hace daño... juro que yo mismo vendré a matarlo con mis manos!---

---¿¡¡¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE...!!!---

--- ¡¡¡SOY EL PADRE DE DRACO!!!--- le encaro.

---UN PADRE NO ABANDONA A SU HIJO!!!---

--- ¡¡UN PADRE RESPETA LA DECISIÓN DE SU HIJO...!! ya esta advertido, y no lo abandono, confió en Draco no en usted--- dijo, casi cargando con la ayuda de Severus al pelirrojo. Había algo en la mirada del rubio padre que paralizo a Harry.

Harry estaba confuso ¿que era todo aquello?, esos tres hombres le habían demostrado algo que le había causado dolor (sus tíos jamás hubieran echo algo así por él), el pelirrojo se hubiera dejado pudrir en la torre antes que su hijo se quedara, el sacrificio del chico rubio, el orgullo y confianza del rubio padre por su hijo... todo era confuso y muy doloroso.

Y eso lo hacia rabiar.

-/-/-/-/-/

Lucius, se sorprendió así mismo, si temía pero... sentía algo que le llamaba fuertemente.

Su mente decía mata a la bestia y ve por él, pero extrañamente su corazón latía tranquilo, como si supiera que fuera lo correcto...

Al llegara a la puerta del castillo Lucius acomodo a Arthur aun inconsciente por la fiebre sobre Pigg, la yegua blanca les veía con atención.

--- no pequeña, tu te quedas por si Draco te necesita --- Hedwig relincho asintiendo ---confió en ti, si pasa algo malo avisa, yo vendré enseguida o tráelo de vuelta tu ya conoces el camino entendido--- volvió a relinchar ella.

Lucius sintió la mirada de Severus

--- no te preocupes... por tu hijo, yo lo cuidare... se que no me conoces, pero puedes confiar en mi---

---confió plenamente en Draco, y te lo encargo mucho... y no bromeo, algo le hace y yo mismo vengo a córtale los huevos a la bestia con pelos— Severus sonrió.

---lo se y creo que la "bestia con pelos" lo sabe... no quiere dejarle dicho nada a su hijo---

--- no, él ya sabrá lo que pienso---

y sin perder más tiempo se fue con Arthur...

/-/-/-/-//

Draco se quedo en la torre, y con dignidad entro a la celda en la que había estado su Papá, algo dolido con la bestia, ya que no le había dejado despedir de sus padres.

¡¡su padre, Dioses!!, a él no le había dicho nada, y de seguro no había visto a la bestia¿que diría¿que haría? y de seguro se preocuparía... ¡¡demonios maldita bestia, que no lo dejo pero ni decir "pio"...!!!.

Estaba comenzando a enfadarse y preocuparse, pero se asomo por la ventana y vio que su padre se alejaba con su Papa abrazado como si estuviera inconsciente, y se asusto por eso, pero sabia que su Padre le cuidaría.

pero le extraño que no llevaran a Hedwig... de seguro la había dejado para él.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

mientras Sirius estaba con Harry mirándolo con reproche, Harry se dirigía rumbo a la celda de la torre, para ver al chico, pero percibió la mirada del moreno.

---¿Qué?----

---creo que deberías ofrecerle una habitación más cómoda ¿o piensas dejarlo como prisionero?--- Harry sabia que estaba actuado como una bestia totalmente, pero todo lo que empezaba a sentir era demasiado nuevo y le asustaba, por eso su raciocinio estaba de vacaciones.

----encárgate de eso yo iré por él--- Sirius se fue enseguida a buscar a las chicas para que arreglaran el cuarto.

Al llegar a la torre Harry le contemplo un poco más, su cabello era rubio y largo a los hombros, no tan largo como lo tenia su padre (estaba casi hasta la cintura), demasiado bello, se veía de un carácter bastante fuerte, y tendría unos 14 o 15 años.

El rubio se percato de la bestia.

---ni siquiera dejo que me despidiera de ellos, o que le explicará a mi Padre lo que paso, y ya no volveré a verlos --- Harry estaba arrepentido, y sentía como algo en su pecho se encogía.

--- te llevare a tu habitación---

---¿habitación¿pero creí que...?---

---¡¡¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUEDARTE EN LA TORRE?!!! ---

---- ¡No!---

---¡¡sígueme!!---

en el camino los alcanzo Sirius.

--- la habitación esta lista--- Harry y Sirius caminaban al frente, Draco iba detrás algo ausente.

--dile algo amable--- susurro Sirius a Harry.

--- espero que estés cómodo--- Sirius le hizo señas para que continuara ya que Draco no contestaba.

--- el castillo será tu hogar, así que podrás ir a donde quieras... excepto el ala oeste.---

---¿qué hay en el ala oeste?---

---¡¡ESTA PROHIBIDA!!--- hubo un largo silencio hasta que pararon frente a una puerta y le hizo pasar.

--- si necesitas algo pídelo a las mucamas o a Sirius--- dijo señalando al moreno.

---invítalo a cenar--- volvió a susurrar Sirius.

---¡¡vas acompañarme a cenar... ES UNA ORDEN!!!---- cerro con fuerza la puerta.

Las fuerzas de Draco menguaron, quien sabe hasta cuando podría resistir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. el Bestia de Harry y la larga noche

NOTAS DE EVAN KAMUI:

Aclaraciones: el cuento anterior lo saque de un libro muy viejo que era de mi hermano (sin pasta y le falta algunas hojas) originalmente se llama "los cuentos del rey rana" y tiene muchos que son interesantes (hay uno que trata de cómo un padre le corta las manos a su hija, ya que no tenia nada de valor que ofrecer a su rey).

Bueno sobre el autor del cuento no hay ningún nombre, pero si alguien sabe pues me avise por favor pues yo no se (uu).

recuerdo que no es con ningún afán de lucro, y la historia original la cambie para que quedara con el finc.

sip el personaje es de una niñita y el monstruo es un guerrero, pero el libro no habla que fuera de aspecto grotesco, solo que había sido un guerrero que nunca había perdido una batalla, Sobre el corto, si, una vez lo vi y me impresiono que se basara en esa historia en particular (claro que también la modificaron, pues el guerrero no habla de "comérsela" jejeje).

NOTAS DE KOKORO MOON:

La pareja de Lucius y Arthur, se la sugerí a evan por discutir el tipo de relación que se lee en los libros, ambos no se pueden ver, que ni en pintura, son demasiado opuestos. Y por que vi una imagen de Arthur y Lucios en el colegio, un buen dotado y masculino pelirrojo y un cuerpo bien delineado, torneado Lucius.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco estaba sentado en el piso, intentando reponer la compostura, no ganaba nada con lamentarse, intento despejar su cabeza, se levanto y busco con que distraer su mente, comenzó revisar el cuarto, este era más grande que su casa (y eso que solo era un solo cuarto), la cama era adoselada muy grande, donde estaba seguro que cabrían Hedwig y Pigg.

Tenia un ropero grande y un lado estaba un espejo de cuerpo entero, abrió el ropero y quedo fascinado por los trajes que tenia, había muchos y muy elegantes, toco las telas y se dio cuenta que eran muy finas, lo sabia por que, su Padre aun conservaba un traje de los que usaba en Francia, era de color verde oscuro (su color favorito) y le había dicho que se lo daría cuando el cumpliera los 15, por que un le quedaba un poco grande.

Movió la cabeza intentando que la nostalgia no lo invadiera, sin pensarlo se probo un traje parecido pero en negro, que resaltaba sus ojos grises. En eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta.

---¿señoriíto puedo pasar? Soy Nymphadora Tonks su mucama--- ¿mucama¿los presos tenían mucama ó o ese tipo de habitación? Si era así¿por que con su padre fue distinto?. Quería respuestas y tal vez ella se la diera.

---adelante--- cuando entro, amos se quedaron sorprendidos, Tonks por el chico que se veía muy guapo y la presencia que se sentía en él, Draco por el colorido cabello azul con rayitos rosas.

----- niña ¿por qué no avanzas?--- dijo una voz detrás de ella, ---¡dios niño se ve bellísimo!--- era una señora regordeta, bajita y cabello color rojo sangre oscuro (como el de Gaston)...

----Mamá déjame ver--- y saltando de entres ellas, un niño pequeño de cabello castaño le miraba divertido ---¿él es chico¡¡Con razón le gusto al amo!!--- las mujeres se habían puesto blancas.

---¡¡¡¡¡Colin Prewett!!!! Jeje no le haga caso señoriíto, este niño dice puras incoherencias--- decía intentando disimular sus nervios. el rubio alzó una ceja, algo se olía en ese asunto.

----no se preocupe ¿es su hijo¿cuantos años tiene?--- le pregunto intentando tantear terreno.

---¡nueve!--- dijo con orgullo el niño adelantándose a su pelirroja madre.

--- ¡Colin! hay este niño, mucho gusto mi nombre es Molly Prewett y él es mi Hijo---

---mi nombre es Draco Arthur Weasley Ma... mucho gusto--- no a cualquiera le decía el apellido de su padre Lucius--- el silencio que se formo fue muy incomodo (para ellas).

---lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, todos los habitantes del castillo, piensan lo mismo---

--- pero deje a mis padres, mis sueños... todo--- contradijo Draco.

---animo todo saldrá bien ya veras... bueno me retiro a preparar la mesa--- salió la pelirroja con su hijo dejándolo con Tonks.

---bien, venia a vestirle señoriíto, pero veo que ya esta listo--- el rubio le miro detenidamente.

---eres muy amable, pero no me gusta que me digan señoriíto, me llamo Draco... y sobre la cena, no bajare a cenar--- la cara de miedo de Tonks fue un poema.

---¡¡pe... pe... pero tienes que bajar!!!--- dijo alarmada la chica de azul con rosa, imaginando lo que diría su amo cuando le dijera...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

---adelante--- la puerta se abrió y apareció el segundo hombre de pelo negro que vio Draco.

---con permiso, aviso que la cena esta servida--- dijo Severus. Vio la cara asustada de Tonks y la del chico de indiferencia. ---¿qué?--- dijo al ver que lo miraban.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en el recibidor, la bestia de Harry (que bien suena eso jejeje) estaba frente a la chimenea paseándose de un lado para el otro en cuatro patas, muy nervioso.

Los únicos que estaba ahí, apara avalar el momento tan único, puesto que nunca lo habían visto así, eran Molly la ama de llaves y Sirius Black uno de los hombres de confianza de Harry.

---¿por qué tarda tanto¡¡le dije que bajara¿por qué no ha llegado?---

---trata de ser paciente, comprende que el chico perdió a sus padres, su libertad... todo en un momento---- pidió Molly.

---Harry, has pensado que él sea la persona que rompa el hechizo---- le dijo entusiasmado Sirius.

---¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, NO SOY TONTO!!---

--- bien tranquilo Harry... bueno así que tu te enamoras de él y él de ti... y... ya esta, se rompe el hechizo, seremos libres a la media noche--- decía con pícaro descaro Sirius.

---no es tan fácil Sirius todo eso lleva tiempo...--- Molly era más conciente de todo.

---pero la rosa empieza a marchitarse...--- se desanimaban Sirius y Harry mientras oía la conversación de aquellos dos.

--- es inútil... es tan hermoso y yo un... ¡¡¡MÍRENME!!!---

---debes ayudarlo a ver más que eso--- opino Molly.

---no se como--- dijo avergonzado Harry. Molly y Sirius se miraron sabían que Harry estaba frito si no aportaba cambiando algunas cosas de su actitud.

---puedes empezar poniéndote más presentable... yerdete, trata de ser un caballero--- opino Molly.

---Si, cuando se presente, sonríele, con una simpática sonrisa... ¿a ver tu sonrisa?--- Pidió el moreno y Harry sonrió mostrando una espeluznante sonrisa.

---pero no asustes al pobre chico--- pidió Molly.

---Impresiónalo con tu agudo ingenio--- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry.

---pero se tierno--- Molly le advirtió.

---cúbrelo de cumplidos--- Sirius replico.

---con sinceridad--- Molly le explico.

---¡¡¡pero sobre todo deberás controlar tu genio!!!--- dijeron en unísono Molly y Sirius.

Harry estaba mareado y más nervioso aun... eso de querer gustarle a alguien, era demasiado complicado.

La puerta se escucho a punto de abrir y eso puso a Harry en un mar de nervios, y repaso mentalmente todo lo que le Molly y Sirius le habían dicho.

---"_impresionarlo con la aguda sonrisa y un sinceró susto" _ (**Óo)** ¿ó no?--- bueno más o menos.

La puerta se abrió y era... Severus.

---¿Y bien¿dónde esta?--- pregunto con ansias Harry. Severus le miro seriamente...

---no vendrá---

----**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!! _**---- rugió la bestia y todo el palacio se cimbró como nunca, y en cabronado, en unas cuantas zancadas, Harry llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

Toco casi apunto de derribar la puerta, pero el rubio no le abrió y menos si venia en ese plan tan mandón.

---**¡¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS A CENAR**---

--- ¡¡no tengo hambre!!--- contesto al otro lado de la puerta Draco.

---**_¡¡¡Ó BAJAS O TE... O ROMPO LA PUERTA!!!_**---

Molly, Severus y Sirius llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, temiendo por lo volantín del temperamento de Harry.

---Harry por favor cálmate, esa no es la mejor forma de ganar su afecto--- pidió Sirius.

---Trata ser un caballero--- suplico Molly.

---¡¡¡pero se esta poniendo tan... **_DIFÍCIL!!!_** ---

---con cariño y ternura--- insistió la pelirroja.,

---¿quieres bajar a cenar?--- dijo con fingida amabilidad la Bestia.

---¡NO!--- contesto el rubio. Y Harry les miro y señalo la puerta acusadoramente.

--sé suave, gentil--- susurro Sirius.

---seria un gran placer si me acompañas a cenar--- era un tono amable pero.. forzado.

--- ejem... por favor--- sugirió Severus a Harry aclarando su garganta.

--- por favor--- dijo entre dientes.

---¡No gracias!---

---¡**¡_NO PUEDES QUEDARTE AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE!!_ ---**

---¡Si puedo!---

---**_¡¡¡BIEN, ENTONCES MUERE DE HAMBRE!!!_**--- la Bestia rugió ---**_¡¡SI NO QUIERE CENAR CONMIGO, NO PODRÁ CENAR NADA!!_**--- advirtió a los presentes y la Bestia se fue a azotando puertas y todo a su paso.

---creo que no ha resultado del todo bien--- opino Sirius.

---¿en verdad¿qué te hace pensar eso?---fue el clásico sarcasmo de Severus.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/

Dentro del cuarto, Draco estaba molesto.

---¿¡pero que clase de Bestia es tu amo!?--- Tonks salto ante aquella expresión. Pero el rubio no lo decía por su apariencia ---¡no soy su propiedad, para que grite y ordene como loco!--- comienza a sacarse la ropa que se había puesto antes.

---¿por qué te la quitas? Si te queda bien esa ropa--- él lo sabia.

---¡pero no me pertenece!--- se pone sus ropas normales. ---que yo sepa, cambie el lugar con mi papá, y él no recibía el mismo trato---

--pero por que él no romp...—pero se detuvo.

---¿pero que?... dime Tonks ¿qué pasa?---

---no, a mi no me pregunte eso... por que no lo olvida... acepte lo hay... ¿o preferiría que el amo le tratara mal?---

---no... pero aquí yo soy el involucrado... siento como si lo de mi papá solo hubiera sido una excusa.--- la peli azul-rosada guardo silencio. Con un suspiro resignado el rubio quiso hacer las pases con ella, no sabia por que, pero su cara le pareciera que guardaba mucha tristeza.

---esta bien aceptare lo que hay--- sonrió para la chica al estilo Malfoy ---"_por mientras, pero ni crea, no estaré conforme hasta averiguar lo que ocurre_"--- pensaba el rubio.

---¡¡en verdad!!--- decía la chica demasiado ilusionada. ---esto mejorara el humor del amo---

---¿en verdad tiene otro humor¿ó tuve la suerte que hoy estuviera especialmente contento?---

---no diga eso.. el amo es bueno, pero él es así por que ha sufrido mucho---

---pues eso no le da derecho a gritar como loco, ese mal genio no se como lo aguantan ustedes--- decía otra vez molesto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry llega al cuarto del ala oeste, en este solo había muebles destrozados y polvo alrededor.

Y los ya de por si destrozos que había en aquel cuarto incrementan con la llegada de la Bestia.

---fui amable pero me rechazo, **_¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESPERA QUE HAGA¡¡¡SUPLICAR!!!--- _**llega hasta el balcón y cerca de una mesa, esta la rosa encantada dentro de una cúpula de cristal, toma el espejo mágico que le diera la hechicera y pide verle.

--¡quiero verlo!--- ordena y en el reflejo del espejo comienza a verse el rubio junto a Tonks.

_**-------**_

---pero el amo no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo, por que no le das una oportunidad--- pedía Tonks.

---¡¡no quiero conocerlo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él!!--- replico Draco.

_**--------**_

Harry sintió nuevamente algo que se oprimía en su pecho.

---me estoy engañando, jamás me vera si no como un monstruo... es... es inútil---- y las esperanzas de Harry murieron.

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

Mientras en otra parte del castillo... mejor dicho en un pasillo oscuro, cerca del cuarto del rubio.

---Black... tengo que vigilar la puerta del chico--- decía Severus intentando en vano quitarse de encima a Sirius.

---tranquilo no se ha movido de ahí en horas ¿no creo que por media hora lo haga?--- Sirius parecía pulpo por la forma en que recorría el cuerpo de Severus, comenzó a meter su mano entre las piernas de Snape.

--- ¡¡ahhh... maldito Black te... odio!!--- gemía Severus.

---mentira... me amas como yo a ti mi Sev... ahhh me vuelves loco--- Snape comenzaba a devolverle el favor sobre el pantalón.

Con ansias Black quito del camino el pantalón y trusa de Severus. Sirius ya tenia el miembro en carne viva, lo tocaba como sabia que le gustaba a él, masajeaba y apretaba... subía y bajaba el "pellejo".

y sin más rodeos se arrodillo ante él y lo atrapo con sus labios, la boca hizo prisionera la carne... la lengua martirizo "la cabeza"... los dientes de vez en vez marcaban territorio... la succión enloquecía las fibras enteras de Snape, quien luchaba por no gritar.

Severus, solo gemía como siempre lo hacia ante ese hombre que mantenía preso su corazón desde hace 6 años, y a pesar de ese encierro, lo único que lo hacia soportable era las locuras que le proponía ese hombre.

Al principio lo había odiado desde que lo había conocido, antes de la maldición Sirius no vivía en el castillo, solo venia cada 15 días a ver como estaba Harry, pero por coincidencia Black estuvo ese día cuando cayo la desgracia al palacio.

---¡¡¡aaahhh!!!--- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de derramarse en la boca de Sirius. ---estas loco Black y yo contigo por seguirte--- dijo y se arrodillo a besar la boca que le había dado placer.

tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que Draco había salido de su cuarto para ir a buscar algo de comer..

-/-/-//-/-/

Draco camino y escucho los... "murmullos" de los Hombres morenos, medio se asomo, pero al ver que estaban "ocupados", decidió seguir de largo y bajar por unas escaleras.

Estando abajo camino por el pasillo estaba iluminado por algunos candelabros, y encontró otras escaleras, sin pensarlo las subió y como guiado por magia, llego hasta una puerta grande, toco pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Su lógica le indicaba que era mejor dar la vuelta y buscar la cocina, pero su corazón latía por la adrenalina que comenzaba a recorrerle... presentía que era necesario entrar...

Lo hizo y vio lo que había dentro, la habitación era húmeda, muchos muebles rotos, polvo por todos lados, cortinas rasgadas y huesos grises y roídos, se acerco a ver los restos de un cuadro... o lo que quedaba de la pintura, ya solo estaban los ojos de lo que imagino fue alguna vez un retrato.

Verdes, tristes, llenos de resentimiento, arrogancia, y algo que le disgusto... de cierta forma recordó lo leído en el libro "_la única forma de ver su esencia es por sus ojos"_.

Siguió explorando y vio el único objeto viviente de la habitación, era una bella rosa bajo un capelo de cristal. Fascinado levanto la cubierta y toco uno de los suaves pétalos de la rosa.

Tan absorto estaba con aquella rosa, que no se dio cuenta de cuando entro la Bestia y al verlo, su ira creció superando la sorpresa.

---¡¡¡¿**_POR QUE ENTRASTE AQUÍ!!! ---_**

---perdón no pensé que fuera malo--- comenzó a temer al ver que le saltaba casi encima para, proteger la rosa.

---¡¡¡**_NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PUDISTE OCASIONAR!!!_**--- la Bestia se puso como loco rompió todo lo que estaba a su paso, asustando con sus actos a Draco.

---¡BASTA!---grito el rubio.

---¡¡¡**_TE ADVERTÍ QUE NUNCA VINIERAS AQUÍ!!!_**--- la bestia avanzo hacia Draco.

---**_¡¡¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ¡¡¡¡ FUERA!!!!_**--- asustado por su furia el rubio salió corriendo.

Los gritos habían resonado por todo el castillo Severus y Sirius rápidamente se dirigieron a donde provenían los gritos... pero en el camino, Draco paso junto a ellos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

----¡promesa o no promesa, no puedo quedarme aquí ni un minuto más!---

desconcertados los morenos vieron como salía por las puertas del castillo.

Afuera Draco encontró a Hedwig y rápido monto en ella, salió del castillo, la luna era lo único que iluminaba el camino y los lobos se dejaban oír demasiado cerca.

y al parecer aunque el destino estaba en contra, las riendas de Hedwig, se enredaron en las ramas de un árbol y Draco reparo en el suelo, trataba de desengancharla, pero en eso llegaron una jauría de feroces lobos que se disponían a atacarlos.

Draco defendió a Hedwig y esta a su vez con patadas derribaba a unos y Draco con un palo golpeaba a los que intentaban morderle a él y a su yegua, uno de ellos que parecía el jefe de la jauría, se volvió amenazador contra el rubio.

y cuando iba hacia él... apareció de pronto, una poderosa garra y aparto a uno de los animales que intentaba atacar al rubio. ¡¡¡Era la Bestia!!!.

Mientras Draco luchaba desesperado, los lobos se volvieron y atacaron a la Bestia, gruñendo con fiereza, con un poderoso rugido, la Bestia hizo huir a sus atacantes. Mientras los sorprendidos lobos se internaban en el bosque, la Bestia callo herido e inconsciente.

Draco estaba sorprendido, la Bestia lo había defendido, se acerco a Hedwig y vio que no estaba herida solo algo asustada, miraba a los lados, solo hacia tiempo para medio pensar, esa seria una buena oportunidad para escapar, pero no podía abandonar a la Bestia.

Cargo a la Bestia, la aseguro en el lomo de Hedwig, y regresaron al castillo.

---"_hay monstruos que tiene una cara de ángel, pero sus actos son peor que mi apariencia_"--- susurro para si mismo el rubio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

en el castillo Severus, Sirius, Tonks y Molly estaban preocupados y con el sentimiento de impotencia, por que era más que nunca que deseaban ser libres y salir del castillo para ir a ayudar al amo a buscar al chico.

Severus se reprochaba, por su calentura había descuidado al chico. Sirius culpaba al mal genio de Harry, ya que conociéndolo, había perdido la paciencia y hubiera asustado al chico.

Molly y Tonks estaba mortificadas puesto que se preocupaban más por Draco, Tonks le veía como su hermano pequeño y Molly como uno de sus 7 hijos.

Se aliviaron al ver que ya venían, pero se angustiaron cuando vieron a Harry inconsciente y herido en lomo de la yegua blanca.

Al estar cerca de la puerta, Draco cargo a la Bestia hasta adentro en la estancia junto a la chimenea.

primero Pidió que alguien se encargara de Hedwig, y después que trajera alguien agua, alcohol, mantas, almohadones, trapos y vendas.

Sirius fue dejar a la caballeriza a Hedwig y darle algo de pastura. Severus y las chicas trajeron lo demás.

Draco cuido, limpio y atendió las heridas de la bestia, como era demasiado grande y pesado para subirlo hasta su cuarto a la dichosa ala oeste, (que le costaba decirle que ese era su cuarto) acomodaron a la Bestia para que durmiera ahí.

Draco cuido de él toda la noche...

En la mañana cuando Harry abrió los ojos, le parecía extraño ver el techo de su estancia, y ver que estaba acostado en el piso sobre unos almohadones y una manta cubriéndolo, a su alrededor Molly y Tonks dormidas en incomoda posición en uno sillón largo, Severus y Sirius abrazados uno sobre el pecho del otro en un sofá del fondo.

Y sintió un pequeño peso sobre su regazo, Harry abrió los ojos como nunca, el rubio estaba dormido en su regazo como si nada, volvió a cerrar los ojos, aquel maldito calor volvía envolverlo de nuevo, le agradaba la sensación, pero le asustaba todo aquello.

Había sentido como su pecho se comprimía cuando Draco le miro asustado y se fue, pero tuvo un presentimiento y salió en su búsqueda, sabia que tenia la culpa, y que su mal genio seria su ruina.

Decidió no pensar y dejar que esa nuevas y cálidas sensaciones le invadieran, volviendo a dormir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

por eso de las 10 de mañana, Draco estaba intentado cambiar uno de los vendajes de la Bestia, pero Harry estaba en un plan imposible y cuando se vio libre del vendaje del brazo se dedico a lamerlo.

--- espera no hagas eso--- le regaño el rubio.

---grrr--- gruño en advertencia Harry alejando su brazo.

---- no te muevas --- le volvió a regañar el rubio, no dejándose intimidar por el gruñido. y a la fuerza jalo el brazo herido y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

----¡¡GRR ahhh¡¡¡eso DUELE!!!.---

---si te quedaras quieto no te dolería---

---si no te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado---

---de no haberme asustado no me habría escapado---

---y tu no... no... no debiste ir al ala oeste--- con ese rubio no se podía.

---¡y tu deberías controlar tu mal genio!--- Draco estaba molesto ¿quería culparlo? ---quédate quieto... te va arder--- y le limpio con alcohol.

----¡¡¡HAAAAA Ggrrrr!!!--- después de eso hubo un largo silencio. Draco vio sus ojos.

---¡son verdes! Es un buen color--- y desvío la mirada asía el vendaje que le hacia.

---¿he?--- Harry se cohibió, y ese sentimiento cálido volvió a incrementarse.

---por cierto, gracias por salvar mi vida---- dijo el rubio.

---... de nada...--- dijo sorprendido y apenado.

mientras 4 pares de ojos miraban curiosos la escena escondidos desde la puerta, y el sentimiento de esperanza volvía a ellos.

--/-/-/-/-/-/


	5. Arthur y Lucius 1era parte

/-/-/-/-/-/

El siguiente finc esta basado en la versión de Disney de la Bella y la Bestia,

pero los personajes son del libro Harry Potter de J.K Rowling.

Cuento anterior "del rey rana" editorial porrúa.

Nada es mío, no gano nada con ello, lo escribo solo por diversión, si les ofende que escriba sobre los personajes de Disney pues no es mi intención, (tendré que reclasificar).

Este finc es SLASH (ósea Hombre por Hombre) homófonos ¡¡absténganse de leer!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Evan kamui:

frem : gracias por tu comentario (es que a veces me tarde por que me voy a ver pelis de terror jejeje).

Alhena-Antares-Alya: la verdad ya me metieron curiosidad no he leido nada pero lo buscare lo prometo, gracias por tu comentario.

PaloDarksly: gracias por los bombones y los chocolates, yo te doy el 5 cap jeje espero que también te guste, sobre los ojos verdes, pues recuerda que en el ala oeste vio los ojos verdes en la pintura jeje (no mas pistas) sobre severus y sirius sip solo se forma despues que esta en el castillo (prometo detallar mas sobre eso), pues el señor el dueño de la libreia el señor Lupin... gracias nuevamente y besos y saludos por igual.

gracias por sus comentarios la verdad así dan ganas de seguir con las locuras de mi cabeza.

Este es uno de los cuentos (pienso yo) de los que dan algo de morbo jeje pues tiene un leve toque Zoofilico... (que por eso Disney suavizó mucho).

El segundo cuento que lo veo así es el de blanca nieves (o que príncipe besa a la doncella supuestamente muerta) aquí y en china eso es necrofilia. (por que en la historia original el príncipe le metió la lengua y saco el pedazo de manzana envenenada) besar en los labios vale...pero meterle la lengua pues bueno...

Koko: evan nunca voy a dejar que le cuentes un solo cuento a mis hijas...

Evan: pues por lo publico aquí en este espacio de fanfiction...

Koko: uu te recuerdo que hay demandas internacionales... pasando a otras cosas...

Evan: Una disculpa por lo de "pellejo" es que así a veces se le dice al prepucio, pero no me acordaba en ese momento y pues jeje sonó medio raro... o incomodo sorry.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius había llegado a la casa, y rápidamente había atendido la fiebre de Arthur junto con las heridas que traía, la mayoría eran arañazos y magulladuras... y sí, lo primero que cruzo su mente era que "la maldita bestia" (según el rubio) había sido, pero pensándolo bien, si hubieran sido causados por la Bestia, estos no serian arañazos, si no zarpazos y jirones de piel.

Estaba preocupado y por momentos dudaba de su decisión... pero debía mantenerse firme, y ese mismo "algo" (magia, corazonada, presentimiento, destino... etc) le mantenía cuerdo.

La noche había sido dura cuidando de Arthur sin saber que, lo mismo le estaba pasando a su hijo en ese momento.

A Lucius le encantaba ver al pelirrojo dormir, delineaba con la yema de sus dedos los labios de su esposo, sus facciones siempre fueron demasiado masculinas, su cabello siempre de un rojo escandaloso (poco común) pero que le encantaba desarreglar con sus manos, (pero pobre de Arthur si intentaba hacer eso con el del rubio).

Y esos increíbles ojos azul cielo, que le miraban siempre con amor... en fin así paso una larga noche.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la mañana... casi al medio día y Lucius estaba haciendo, algunas de las tareas cotidianas, la verdad al principio, había sufrido mucho para aprender hacer todo eso, y a pesar de ya 15 años, pues aun no se había acostumbrado del todo.

Aun recordaba cuando no podía hacerlo bien, ó la frustración que sentía cuando se le quemaba hasta el agua y Arthur demasiado amablemente se comía las porquerías (pues eso eran para el rubio) que le hacia para comer...

Por lo mismo, por Arthur (y por la salud de ambos) se esforzó por aprender, no podía solo "intentar" tenia que hacerlo, no había dinero y no se daría el lujo de desperdiciar comida, o que lo enfermara con su comida (uu)...

Y agradeció y lloro cuando al fin pudo cocinar bien un par de huevos... la verdad Arthur al primer bocado no se había quedado estático y ni le había regalado la sonrisa conciliadora, (ósea no fingió) y con verdadero gusto comió lo preparado.

Agradecía los esfuerzos que había echo y los sacrificios... por ejemplo: soportar al mal genio el rubio tenia, pero sobre todo el trabajar en lugares y en cosas que no le gustaban, y todo para que tuvieran dinero, las veces que sufrió cuando Abraxas iba he intentaba chantajearlo ó humillarlo (pero decía que lo respetaba solo por ser el padre de Lucius)

recalcando "lo respeto señor Malfoy por ser el padre de **MI ESPOSO **Lucius **WEASLEY**".

Lo feliz y loco que se había puesto cuando supo que iba ha ser papá... casi no había dejado que se moviera ni para ir al baño (empezando en las 4 primeras semanas uu) nueve meses de puros mismos.

Ó cuando estaban en la calle y el pelirrojo puso su mano en su gran y abultado vientre y sintió las primeras pataditas... dioses Arthur corrió y lo grito en plena plaza del centro "¡¡¡_mi Hijo me pateo... escuchen todos... me pateo la mano!!!_".

Lo nervioso que se puso en el momento del parto... el doctor en el sanatorio estaba histérico de tan nervioso que estaba Arthur, que veía y preguntaba por todo en el sanatorio... y cuando fue el momento, Arthur soplaba y hacia gestos y el doctor perdiendo la paciencia le regaño... "_¡¡¡señor le recuerdo que el que va a pujar y a tener el niño es su esposo ó se calma o lo saco!_!!" y después cuando iba a cargar a Draco por primera vez... _"¡¡¡y si se me cae? ¿y si lo rompo.. y si... ?!!!"_

En fin Le admiraba como esposo y como padre.

Por eso había puesto su empeño en aprender hacer las labores de casa, pero también por eso el pelirrojo se esforzaba al construir aparatos que le ayudaran al rubio en casa... pues siendo el rubio como era, a veces se quejaba y más si le maltrataba las manos... (pero que el pelirrojo le encantaba curar a besos)

---¡¡¡¿Lucius... Draco donde están?!!!--- se escucharon lo gritos, señal inequívoca que su esposo había despertado y que se iba a poner más histérico de lo que estaba.

---¡tranquilo Arthur estas en casa conmigo...!---

---¡¡Lucios...!! ¿cómo? ¿Qué... y la bestia... como llegaron... pero tu... y Draco? ¿dónde esta el niño?---

Lucios dio un suspiro y le contó todo lo que había pasado cuando había llegado Hedwig... hasta que la bestia había bajado de la torre con él.

---¿Qué? ¿pero no me puedes hablar en serio? ¿como dejaste que el niño se quedara? ¡¡Y CON ESE MONSTRUO!!---

---fue su decisión Arthur... tu lo conoces es igual de cabezota que tu.---

---¡¡pero me lo dices así tan tranquilo!!! ¡¡¿acaso no te importa nuestro hij...--- pero el rubio le zumbo la cara con una sonora bofetada.

---¡¡¡CALLATE ARTHUR!!!--- este lo miro arrepentido y tocándose la mejilla, ---¡¡¡jamás vuelvas a decir que Draco no me importa...!!! él y tu son lo que más amo... por lo mismo le di algo que tu una vez me habías dado... pero veo que ya se te olvido.--- el rubio se sentía indignado.

---Lucius... perdón yo---

---"_respeta mi decisión_", fue lo que Draco te dijo, y si no hubiera sido él, lo hubiera echo yo y te hubiera dicho lo mismo.---

--- amor--- se levanto y le abrazo arrepentido ---ese lugar es horrendo... estaba en una celda y no puede el niño estar ahí y... ---

---comprendo Arthur, no soy tan idiota y tampoco hubiera dejado a nuestro hijo sólo, y menos si supiera que iba estar mal...---

---no te entiendo... ----

---confía en mi Arthur, pero el destino de Draco esta ahí.----

---¿en una celda y con la bestia?---

---hable con uno de los habitantes del castillo----

-/-/-/-/-/ Recuerdo -/-/-/-/

después que haber enfrentado a la bestia, en el camino Severus le ayudaba cargar al pelirrojo.

---¿y lo van a tener en una celda?---

---¡no, claro que no!... Potter no es una bestia---- (evan: ni los habitantes del castillo, ni yo lo íbamos a permitir jejeje)

---¿Potter?---

---bueno se llama Harry--- para Lucius el apellido Potter le sonaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba bien. ---tu hijo ahora es un invitado--- el rubio alzo una ceja.

---¿pero Arthur no era invitado?---

---si, sé que es confuso... pero te prometo que él no estará en este castillo como prisionero, si no como huésped---

---por lo que oí un "huésped" permanente---

---descuida, aquí tendrá todo y junto con las atenciones que cualquier chico o chica de su edad pudieran desear----

---Draco no es como cualquiera... él es especial y además ¿por que estas tan seguro de eso?---

---por que la llegada de tu hijo, traerá la alegría (y la esperanza) a los habitantes de este castillo, y por lo que vi, la fuerza de tu hijo se hace notar... eso es agradable (y le sacara algunas canas verdes a Potter)---

---claro, eso lo sé bien... es nuestro hijo...--- dijo orgulloso y mirando a su esposo que estaba inconsciente ---¿puede alguien guiarme a medio camino para que no me pierda?---

---lo siento, pero nadie de los que habitamos el castillo podemos salir... solo Potter---

---¿tan estricto es?---

---no, pero si cualquiera da un paso fuera de este castillo moriría...---- el rubio le miro extrañado ---¿por favor no preguntes más? Y no te preocupes por tu hijo él estará bien... bien si sigues derecho llegaras a un camino en "y", ahí tomas el camino de la izquierda, y así llegaras al camino "normal"---

Lucius, se sorprendió así mismo, si temía pero... sentía algo que le llamaba fuertemente.  
Su mente decía mata a la bestia y ve por él, pero extrañamente su corazón latía tranquilo, como si supiera que fuera lo correcto...

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo Lucius acomodo a Arthur aun inconsciente por la fiebre sobre Pigg.

-/-/-/-/-/-/ fin del recuerdo /-/-/-/-/

Lucius acabo de contar lo sucedido a su esposo que estaba más que sorprendido.

---Perdóname amor----el pelirrojo lo abrazo con fuerza. – lo siento Lucius esto es mi culpa si no hubiera...---

---no, tu no tienes la culpa... presiento que de alguna u otra forma esto pasaría... y lo creas o no, sé que no lastimaran a Draco... lo necesitan---

---¿pero para que quieren al niño?---

---creo más o menos saber lo que esta pasando, pero necesito que tu comprendas también... ten---le dijo y le extendió el libro que había traído Draco del pueblo.

-//-/-/-/-/-/

mientras tanto en el castillo, Draco estaba en su ahora habitación, descansando o intentándolo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

---con permiso, soy Severus Snape--- se presento ya estando adentro. ---se que no tuvimos el placer de conocernos es circunstancias mejores... pero vengo a decirle algo que creo que le es importante... anoche cuando usted encontró a su a Papá y hablo con Potter---

----¿Potter?---

---bueno, se llama Harry, pero... en fin cuando hablo con él su otro padre escucho toda la conversación---

--- ¿mi padre? ¿qué le dijo, que hizo? ¿que paso?---

---bueno para ser precisos, su padre respeto su decisión de quedarse... cuando Potter venia con su Papá pelirrojo de la torre, su padre rubio le enfrento y pido que soltara a su esposo... y con autentico desafió advirtió a Potter que "_le mataría con sus propias manos_" después recalco que "_le cortaría los huevos a la bestia con pelos_" ---- el rubio estaba impresionado por lo que el hombre le contaba.

---pero créame que se aseguro antes de irse, que usted no seria maltratado o que estaría en la celda, y solo se fue cuando le asegure, (y con razones), el por que seria usted un huésped y no un prisionero... "_él ya sabrá lo que pienso_" fue lo que respondió, cuando le pregunte si quería dejar algo dicho para usted.--- se hizo el silencio... Severus veía con atención al rubio esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos y con una mezcla de sentimientos, de felicidad, agradecimiento y añoranza.

----gracias padre--- dijo quedamente... de una forma, que no había palabras para describir los sentimientos impregnados... y eso lo decía todo.

-/-/-/-/-/

Arthur leía lo que su esposo le indicaba y aunque sonara loco, comenzaba a tomar algún sentido al leer esos "cuentos"...

---y bien... ¿ya me entiendes?---

---pero Lucius mi vida, que puede Draco hacer ahí---

---creo que romper algún hechizo--- el pelirrojo le miro sin comprender ---el apellido Malfoy significa maleficio, pero en el emblema de los Malfoy se decía que proveníamos de familias de Magos antiguas... en algún momento al verse perseguidos por la inquisición se escondieron y dejaron de hacer magia, pero mi abuelo me contaba que la magia estaba presente en cada miembro de la familia... dormitando hasta volver a despertar algún día... por eso el emblema completo significaba romper maleficios.

---Lucius... creo que---

---piénsalo Arthur, no te parece extraño todo en ese castillo.---

--- en dado caso que todo esto sea así, ¿que tiene que ver nuestro niño?---

---tal vez ese sea su destino... ¿amor no confías en mi, o en Draco?----

---claro que si, en ustedes si, pero no en esa bestia... ---- vio la cara se su rubio esposo como esperando algo de su parte y con un suspiro resignado Arthur decidió esperar ---¿y que haremos mientras?---

---pues tu, te tienes que recuperar de tus heridas, he informarnos y poder ayudar a nuestro hijo--- Arthur lo miro extrañado ---por ahora no nos necesita... pero pueda ser que más adelante... bien después que comas iré a visitar la biblioteca.

---¿para que?---

---tenemos una pista, el apellido del amo del castillo y con eso buscare---

---¿en un libro?---

---sip tengo un presentimiento bueno--- dijo y salió para subirle el desayuno a su pelirrojo esposo...

Arthur aun tenia sus dudas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/

evan: prometido próximo cap relatare bien como Arthur y Lucius se conocieron y un enorme agradecimiento para kiosama que me mando 7 mails con imágenes de Arthur y Lucius y de UNA de Draco Arthur Weasley Malfoy (tá muy largo uu).

http://works-la-triada-nocturna.spaces. un beso para quien me mando saludos y el dibujo del hada encantada para mi avatar.

-/-/-/-/-//


	6. Mi nombre en tus labios

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quiero agradecer enormemente a kokoro-moon, me ayudo con este capitulo, agradezco tu apoyo Lilí por que la verdad tu me ayudas con leerlo y rescribirlo, darle el VoBo y decirme bobo cuando me equivoco.

gracias por que desde que te conocí me has ayudado mucho (envidio a tu esposo)

un beso para cielo, agradezco el tiempo que se dieron para ayudarme con la mudanza a puebla y pues, lamento lo que te pasa cielo, sabes que cuentas conmigo besos...

muchos saludos para PaloDarksly.. gracias por el libro espero que te agrade el cap hay mucho de harry y draco y algo de arthur y lucius jeje ese es mi regalo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la cocina, Lucius estaba un poco dolido, nunca había abofeteado a Arthur y él nunca le había gritado (uu)... intentaba cortar un tomate cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Arthur.

---Lucius... mi Lucius--- le abrazo con fuerza y beso su cuello, --- perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal... pero no llores...--- el rubio se volteo encarándolo molesto.

---¿¡¡¡quién esta llorando¡Los Malfoy no lloran!--- dijo a la defensiva.

---esta bien ¿y eso en tus ojos no son lagrimas?---

---¡¡¡es la irritación de por cortar la benditas cebollas!!!--- el pelirrojo dirigió su vista hasta la tablilla donde picaba momentos antes su esposo y vio un tomate cruelmente apuñalado-cortado, **(o Ó)** sip, su rubio estaba muy dolido.

---Lu. amor--- lo abrazo con fuerza, uniendo sus frentes ---¿sabes que es lo que más me enamoro de ti y que siempre me ha vuelto loco (para bien o para mal)?--- el rubio no contestaba--- ... fue el echo que siempre mantenías el temple en situaciones difíciles, yo siempre he sido demasiado precipitado, y agradezco que uno de los dos no sea así o creo... bueno... yo no sabría que hacer...--- Lucius le beso, amaba al pelirrojo pero...

---vuelve a gritarme así y te aseguro que duermes con Pigg por siempre...---- dijo con calma Lucius y el pelirrojo rió nervioso ---y no es broma--- recalco serio.

---_"(uu) ya sabia_"---- pensó Arthur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco había dormido hasta la hora de la comida, eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Severus le llamo para ir al comedor.

Draco había pensado mucho las cosas, y estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabia lo de su Padre, claro que también le preocupada su Papá, pero estaba seguro que cuando su padre le explicaba él iba a comprender o.

Ahora debía tener la fiesta en paz con ¿Harry?... bien, por lo que le había dicho Severus ya sabia que se llamaba Harry Potter (que tenia humor de perros) pero que a pesar de todo.

Él se veía amable... lo había visto en sus ojos cuando curaba su brazo, y sobre todo al haberlo defendido de los lobos.

supo que no era tan Bestia... además los sirvientes le defendían ¿ó que sirviente es tan masoquista? Y más para aguantar con aquel humorcito que se aventaba.

La verdad Severus le había mejorado mucho el humor y la estadía en el castillo esa mañana, pero también le había dejado muy intrigado¿cuáles habían sido esa "razones para quedarse ahí?... pero a como diera lugar lo descubriría, sabia que no seria de la noche a la mañana pero lo haría...

Lo principal era tantear terreno y con el principal... Potter.

Cuando llego al comedor, vio que la Bestia no estaba, solo vio a Tonks, Molly y Severus, y un plato servido en la mesa.

---¿solo voy a comer yo?--- pregunto a Tonks, y esta le miro triste.

---el amo pensó más prudente que usted comiera solo--- Draco alzo la ceja.

---¿cuando lo podré ver?, me gustaría hablar con él--- los demás se vieron sorprendidos. ---pues dile que le espero a comer---

---¡¡en verdad señoriíto!!--- dijo muy entusiasmada, el rubio asintió.

-/-/-/--/-/-/-/

Harry, mientras estaba en su habitación, miraba y acariciaba el vendaje, que el rubio le había puesto en su brazo.

---si, sigues viendo el vendaje lo vas a gastar--- dijo Sirius, pícaramente desde la puerta.

---¿¡¡desde cuando estas mirando!!?--- odiaba que lo tomaran desprevenido.

---lo suficiente para entender por que no bajaste a comer---

---¡¡para que¡si no quiere comer conmigo!---

---yo creo que ayer fuiste muy grosero--- Harry sintió arder sus orejas y cara.

---pe... pe.. pero yo no le agrado y... no creo que haya extrañado mi presencia--- doco con cruda ironía.

--pues... pregunto por ti, quiere hablara contigo--- dijo con tono muy in sinuoso.

---¡¡¡¡¿conmigo...¿¡¡¡pe... pero... para que!!!? de seguro se quiere ir... y si se va ¿o quiere que no le hable... ó que...?---

---¡¡¡pues si estas aquí encerrado rehuyéndole nunca lo sabrás!!! Así que sal de aquí y ve a comer con él, para después hablar---

---¿como?---

---el chico te espera en el comedor---

---¡no...!---

---¡en verdad!------ dice sonriendo.

---¡lo dices en serio!---

--¡si¡¡Harry por dios!!---

---esta bien ya... en un minuto voy---

---¿que vas hacer?--- pregunta al ver que buscaba algo en un ropero desvencijado.

--quiero arreglarme un poco--- dijo Harry con más pena que nunca... el moreno le miro sorprendido.

Sirius le examino con detenimiento, en ese momento llevaba su eterna capa... ¡¡¡pero también traía puesto unos pantalones algo desgarrados...!!!

Sirius recordaba que Harry al ser transformado, siempre usaba solo una capa, y nada abajo para cubrir "ciertas partes", y la verdad nunca le había importado que los demás sirvientes le vieran (y menos Tonks, Molly ó las demás chicas del castillo) ósea le valía que le vieran en canicas.

---pues yo no me preocuparía por eso ya, puesto que creo que después de curarte, no creo que no te haya visto todo el paquete ya jeje--- a la simple mención de este echo.. Harry rugió, pero de vergüenza pura... sintió aun más caliente, las orejas y hasta los cuernos.

---¡¡¡GRRR SAL ANTES QUE TE PARTA EL ALMA!!!--- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sirius salió corriendo, pero esta vez su grito no le intimidaba, si no que lo llenaba de grandes esperanzas.

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el comedor Draco esperaba que la bestia llegara, tenían que comenzar a limar asperezas si quería que la convivencia resultara, aunque el rubio se sentía raro tratando de llevarse bien con alguien como Harry que era demasiado temperamental, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, y eso ya le resultaba fuera de él.

Para el rubio era también extraño llamarle por su nombre, aun en sus pensamientos, pero la verdad seria más raro llamarle "bestia", pero también esperaba que no le molestara que le llamara por su nombre... y que Harry le llamara por el suyo.

Draco vio llegar a la Bestia de Harry (jejeje lo se mal chiste), y ambos al verse no sabían bien como actuar, Draco quiso comenzar con la mayor naturalidad posible, y Harry con la cero aspereza natural en él (koko: óO ¿eso es posible?).

---hola--- se dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que descoloco a ambos.

--bueno yo--

---¿si?--

---creo que no ha sido la sido un comienzo... algo... bueno creo que es mejor comenzar de nuevo ¿no?--

---si... bueno...---- el silencio se tornaba incomodo.

---mi nombre es Draco Arthur Weasley---

--yo me llamo Harry... Harry Potter--- otro gran y enorme silencio.

---_(¡¡que incomodo!!)_ --- pensaban ambos

---¿podríamos comenzar a comer? muero de hambre y tardaste mucho en bajar---

--¿me esperaste?--- dijo medio emocionado

---pues.. tu eres el anfitrión, debiste estar aquí antes---

---a claro...--- pensaba con desilusión ---yo... pensé que no querías comer conmigo, ya que anoche no quisiste---

---anoche, lo ordenaste y no tenia mucho animo, pero hoy decidí esperarte---

cuatro pares de ojos miraban desde la puerta del comedor, y comenzabas a ver que aquello estaba calentándose y en malas proporciones. Así que decidieron intervenir al entrar con las bandejas con la comida.

Para abrir, habían servido una sopa de crema muy rica, el rubio la ingería con verdadero gusto, pero Harry... pues... la esparcía por el peludo rostro.

Severus y Sirius le miraban con disimulado horror, evitando sus ojos. Tonks y Molly miraba con mayor discreción al chico y menor discreción a Harry.

y cuando Harry sintió las miradas sobre de él, callo en cuenta de lo que hacia (mejor dicho de cómo comía).

Automáticamente todos miraron hacia Draco, el cual al principio quedo sorprendido, pero llegando a la conclusión, que tal vez esta era la primera vez que Harry comía con cubiertos.

Así que como decía su padre, (si vas a Roma, has de Romanos) hizo los cubiertos a un lado y tomo el plato con sus manos y lo acerco a sus labios para comenzar a tomarlo, cuando termino le regalo una sonrisa (marca Malfoy) a Harry.

---esta muy sabrosa¿podría repetir?--- aquello causo un vuelco en el corazón de Harry, Draco estaba, bellísimo y encantador más que nunca ante sus verdes ojos.

---¡¡claro cariño todo cuanto quieras!!!--- Molly gustosa le sirvió más al chico.

El platillo principal había sido pollo, ahí Harry intento por todos lo medios controlar su hambre, (ósea que no comió como salvaje) y se modero un poco, he intento (inútilmente claro) comer con los cubiertos ya que el tamaño de sus las garras se lo impedían.

El rubio, para no hacerlo sentir mal comió sin cubiertos, pero cortando el pan y la carne en pequeños trozos, y usando los trozos de pan para tocar la carne sin ensuciarse al comer... cosa que a Harry se le Estaba haciendo demasiado "apetitoso".

Los presentes reconocieron que la forma de comer sin cubiertos de Draco. era refinada y elegante, y más la manera tan natural en que cortaba el pan y la carne.

La verdad, Draco no sabia lo que estaba provocando en Harry, al colocarse los pequeños trozos de pan con carne en la lengua, sin tocarse los labios con los dedos.

-/-/-/-/-/ después de la pequeña tortura para Harry de admirar a Draco comer... digo después de que ambos terminara de comer... y el rubio decidió ver su suerte.

---Harry--- los presentes dieron un respingó y el corazón de Harry aceleró a reventar, solo Sirius y Molly le llamaba por su nombre y Severus siempre por su apellido y los sirvientes le llamaban amo. ---Harry--- volvió a llamar Draco al ver que el susodicho no le respondía.

---¡S.. Si!---

---¿como estas de tus heridas?---

---mejor...--- al ver que no se molestaba por llamarlo por su nombre decidió Volver a hacerlo.

---Harry--- al mencionado ya le comenzaba encantar que esa boca pronunciara su nombre. ---¿podrías enseñarme el castillo?--- aquello le descoloco más. ---claro si no estas ocupado---

---yo...--- Harry dudaba, pero sintió 4 miradas casi asesinas sobre de él ---si claro... ¿yo?---quiso rectificar.

---sí, así sabré por donde ir sin molestar--- aquel reproche le calo a Harry, así que no tuvo opción de negarse. ---también,, quisiera ver como y donde esta Hedwig, si no es molestia---

---no, vamos, yo... te llevo--- la bestia se puso de pie he hizo que Draco le siguiera, Harry se sentía extraño y más por el trato tan normal que el rubio mantenía con él, estaba demasiado tranquilo en comparación de anoche.

---¡Dr.. Draco!--- dudo en decir su nombre¿_y si le molestaba?_

---si Harry--- dioses, aquel rubio lo iba a matar.

---gracias... por esperarme.--- Draco le miro, bueno al menos no habían acabado gritándose.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//

la primer parada fue el establo, ahí estaba la fiel yegua blanca.

---¡¡¡Hedwig¿cómo estas¿ya comiste¿te han tratado bien?--- ella relinchaba y afirmaba a Draco y Harry veía sorprendido la escena

----_¿acaso este rubio no dejara de sorprenderme?... hasta habla con los animales_--- pensaba (muy inteligentemente) Harry (koko: como que es muy baboso ¿no?) (Evan: dale chance uu).

En eso estaban cuando un voz muy gruesa y tosca se dejo escuchar

---¡¡amito que sorpresa!!--- Draco volteo y se sorprendió del susto por el "hombre" que les hablaba, parecía demasiado tosco y peligroso, ya que sobrepasaba los 3 metros y con tanto pelo en el rostro que parecía el papá de Harry, solo le faltaban los colmillos y los cuernos.

Instintivamente Draco se puso detrás de Harry y pego sin querer su cuerpo a la espalda de este, aquello había dejado a Harry con la presión más alta cual diabético al comer miel.

(koko: evan eso no es médicamente posible) (eva: en este finc es un termino súper medico)

Hagrid que era el nombre de aquel ser tan peludo (koko: como Harry) miro al chico y comprobó lo que todos los habitantes del castillo rumoreaban, y más al ver la forma tan familiar en que se refugiaba tras de su amo, eso hizo que su alegría incrementara demasiado.

---¡¡¡amito¿él es su novio? esta muy bonito!!!--- aquello había echo que Harry se sofocara hasta los colmillos.

---¡¡¡¡Hagrid!!!!--- medio ahogo la voz de vergüenza Harry, pero ya no le salían más palabras. Y el hombre vio que el chico le miraba con temor.

---¡¡¡novio del amito!!!, no tenga miedo, yo cuido los animales del establo y del granero--- le demostró un enorme sonrisa para tranquilizar al rubio, pero Draco se había pegado más a la espalda de Harry al ver "la sonrisa".

Solo Hedwig rompió el tenso ambiente, para Draco claro, cuando se acerco a Hagrid demostrando que le era agradable... Harry mientras estaba por la ida y vuelta a los campos elíseos, solo se instalo cuando el rubio se separado de él y algo ruborizado se acerco a Hagrid.

---lo siento ¿nunca había visto a alguien tan alto como usted?--- bueno Harry no media los 2 metros.

---no se preocupe novio del amito--- Draco alzo la ceja.

---mi nombre es Draco, y soy un huésped de Harry--- eso había puesto definitivamente en tierra a Harry.

---yo... este uy... creo que no debí decir eso--- se reprocho mirando a Harry que estaba algo molesto y medio dolido.

---pues te agradezco que cuides a Hedwig--- dijo cambiando el tema el rubio.

A Partir de ahí los tres recorrieron los limites del castillo, el gran jardín con fuente del castillo, el huerto, la pequeña mini granja que había...

La presencia de Hagrid había enfriado bastante el paseo de ambos... pero increíblemente Harry había estado algo más sereno...

Por la noche Harry estaba en su dichosa habitación (ósea el ala oeste). miraba por el balcón lo que antes había sido el reino y que ahora eran solo sombras... se arrepintió que en sus primero 14 años nunca reconoció y disfruto de la belleza del reino, pero que en esos últimos 5 años los añoraba como nunca.

Sin darse cuenta seguía acariciando el vendaje que Draco le había vuelto a cambiar...

---Draco, me gusta que digas mi nombre---

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius gemía tras cada envestida de Arthur, adoraba que siempre fuera delicado al comienzo y apasionado al entrar en él, amaba al loco inventor que tenia por esposo...

---aaah Arthur... te amo...--- adoraba oír su nombre entre sus labios.

---me vuelves loco mi ángel platinado... desde el primer momento en que te vi, dioses, supe que no amaría a nadie más--- Arthur sostenía las caderas de su Lucius con pasión, se adentraba en su cuerpo con ímpetu, sus manos morenas y callosas acariciaban con devoción la suave piel del cuerpo pálido.

El rubio se dejaba hacer, mientras él lo marcaba con sus besos y las manos siempre se enredaban en los rojos cabellos.

El orgasmo era inevitable y ya llevaban horas en la asidua labor... en un sonoro grito ambos terminaron, Arthur dentro de su esposo y Lucius en el vientre de ambos.

Arthur como siempre fue cuidadoso al salir de Lucius. fue por un paño húmedo para limpiar con delicadeza a su rubio, adoraba consentirlo después de haberle amado.

Adoraba ver como se acomodaba su largo cabello platinado, su suegro Abraxas le prohibía tener el pelo largo. por eso cuando conoció a su Lucius este lo tenia demasiado corto... pero dioses que desperdicio, por que así con el cabello largo se veía aun más hermoso.

Y entre sus brazos aun desnudo supo que nunca dejaría de amarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	7. Sirius y Severus 1era parte

Hola hemos llegado al cap 7... jejeje muchos y saludos para: mary-pa, Palo-Darksly, FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter, guerrillaoriental, kiosama y kage seinin.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dado su opinión aquí o al correo jeje en fin... insisto eso me da más cuerda para cada una de mis puntadas y de todo lo que se da en mi imaginación jejeje

Kokoro moon: por favor ya no le den tanta cuerda, si solito a veces ni quien lo pare.  
Evan: uu te perdono solo por que me ayudaste en el cap anterior... y con los próximos que vienen jejeje  
Koko: cuales próximos??  
Evan: es que hay más trabajo cuando comienzan la fiestas aquí en puebla y estaré ocupado.  
Koko: vale, pero lo lleno de lemons a mi antojo y mucho drama y muertes injustificadas jajajaja  
Evan: uu tá gueno.

No es peligroso tener imaginación, lo peligroso es volar con ella  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
quiero recomendar un finc **_"Mi voz"_** Por: **Misha** es muy bueno y que me ha gustado por las parejas tan disparejas jejeje ósea es un rareslahs, y pues quiero citar algo que me ha gustado que leí en el finc y que me sonó bien como para las parejas que pongo Arthur x Lucius y Harry x Draco.

_él se quedó con el amor de su vida, son diametralmente opuestos, es decir, perfectos el uno para el otro._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
koko: oye evan el nombre completo de Ron no te suena como a marca de comida chatarra rápida.  
evan: burger king???  
Koko: no seas baboso el de Mcdonal.  
Evan: no, pero si suena raro decir de corrido "Ron Gaston" me pareciera a una marca de vino...  
Koko: y cuando has tomado vino??.  
Eva: Nunca, por eso digo que me suena, ósea me pareciera jejeje.  
Koko: you are idiot

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
agradezco un correo que me llego jejeje... gracias Miyuki chan sobre tu pregunta de como es que koko pone sus observaciones.  
Pues yo Le paso el documento, mientras chateamos y conforme avanza en la lectura va escribiendo por el msm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Ejemplo 1: alabando my vuena hortografIa.

Koko: no seas buey, hacer va con "h".  
Evan: ya sabia yo que sonaba raro mi "aser"

-/-/-/-/-/-/Ejemplo 2: coherencia.

Koko¿cómo que "poso su cara sobre el lampiño pecho de Harry"¿Que no es una bestia peluda y con cuernos aun? Y cuando fue que llegaste a lemon en el cap 8 ( Óo)????  
Evan: hay caray, ya me adelante muchos hechos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/Ejemplo 3: lo que no le gusta a koko y sugerencias

Koko: jajaja dejame que me ría "Harry Potter el inteligente". Jajaja si como no muy inteligente ¡¡¡para nada, Potter es estúpido!!!. Por que no haces que Ron lo cape con un hacha a ver si le sirven la pelotitas para orejeras.  
Evan: uu no es mi culpa que no te guste ese personaje así lo escribió Rowling  
Koko: no es que no me guste, es que lo odio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/- Ejemplo 3: lo que le gusto a koko y sugerencias.

Koko: ese rubio hermoso, lindo, tierno, lo más perfecto de la tierra, como es posible que no sea el principal de Rowling si es un dios echo al placer y ese mangazo de padre que se avienta es un prodigio de belleza... ¡¡¡pobre de ti evan si los haces sufrir pues te descuartizo!!!  
Evan: uu ... (15 renglones después en el msm)  
Koko: por que no los dos rubios padre e hijo, visitan un lago y posan para los fotógrafos en poses seductoras mientras los ven y ellos sin saber provocan reacciones insospechadas en los ojos que les ven...  
Evan: uu ... (y por eso que me mude a puebla... y así se la pasa en el chat.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
--/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco había quedado impresionado con el recorrido a los limites del castillo, eran demasiado grandes y tenían de todo.

Pero le avergonzaba haberse asustado de Hagrid (si era peludo y con más de 3 metros) pero no tenia por que haberse puesto detrás de Harry... En fin eso no era excusa para haber actuado como infante para ir a buscar la protección atrás de Harry... ¡_momento¿cómo que buscando la protección de Harry?_ se regaño mentalmente para detenerse tanta idea rara que pasaba en su cabeza...

y no es que le molestara o le diera asco estar cerca de Harry, lo que ocurría es que se sentía extraño con él, Sí, admitía que al principio le pareció una Bestia en toda la extensión de la palabra y más al ver a su papá en una celda... pero después de ver como le protegía de los lobos pues... sentía un calorcito en el pecho...

Primero debería enfocarse en conocer más de aquel castillo y todo aquel misterio que se traían, sabia que no lo descubriría de la noche a la mañana, pero lo haría.

Todo aquello parecía como lo que había leído en el libro... ---¡¡Libros!!--- Por que no lo pensó antes... y salió rápido de su alcoba.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

mientras tanto y como siempre en un oscuro rincón de un abandonado pasillo...

---¡Sirius te puedes detener por una vez en tu vida!--- Severus intentaba quitarse de encima al otro hombre que le esculcaba todo el cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

---lo mismo me dijiste la ultima vez y accediste--- digo en forma cínica, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con la bragueta de Severus.

---¡¡dioses¡aplaca esa manía tuya en tener sexo por cada rincón o corredor de este castillo Black!---

---siempre fue mi sueño desde que te conocí--- para Severus eso le sonó a sarcasmo y se molesto de inmediato.

---no bromees conmigo, que yo recuerde solo te pusiste así por el encierro en estos 6 años y como no tienes algo mejor que hacer solo quieres cogerm...---

---no, te equivocas--- le corto poniendo su mano en su boca, Severus se soltó por fin del agarre y le encaro furioso.

---¡¡¡claro como si tu _re_**puta**ción no te precediera¡tu " _el gran pavor de los maridos_"!--- dijo con fingida alabancia, a la vez que se separaba.

---¡¡¡bueno, y a que se debe todo este recuento, en 6 años no te habías quejado!!!--- Severus le mantuvo la mirada con odio y no dijo ni una palabra --- ... bueno... sí pero no tanto...--- dijo Sirius, aquello ya era el colmo, Severus se dio la vuelta marchándose realmente furioso. ---¡¡¡¿pero que diablos es lo que te sucede¡¡¡Severus!!--- grito mientras le veía irse.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

Draco había presenciado todo desde un principio... pero no se le hizo muy prudente pasar tan de cerca _¿¡por qué demonios siempre tengo que ser yo el que los encuentre en esa situación!?_ como pudo retrocedió o intentó hacerlo en silencio, pero cuando escucho el grito de Sirius a todo lo que daba...

Choco con algo que hizo mucho ruido.

---¿Quien anda ahí?---

---he... ---el rubio dudaba en contestar pero en fin no tenia la culpa --- soy Draco--- dijo poniendo la cara de genuina sorpresa, pero esta vez no le salió.

---¿sabias que es de mala educación espiar?---

---pues ustedes no discutían muy en privado que digamos, en medio de un pasillo están al alcance de cualquiera--- el moreno hizo una mueca, demasiado parecida a las de su Severus.

---en fin... eso ya no tiene importancia--- dijo en un suspiro cansino.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Estando en varias salas a distancia de Sirius, Severus pudo descargar su ira... bueno más o menos..

---¡¡¡¡MALDITO BLACK, MIERDA MAL PARIDA... IMBECIL, IDIOTA, REPUGNANTE, PEOR QUE UN PERRO SARNOSO, UN ESTÚPIDO!!!, UN... un... idiota al que amo--- dijo esto ultimo con verdadero pesar..

por que lo que Sirius Black no sabia, era precisamente que Severus no se había quejado, puesto que los 6 años el hechizo parecía que nunca se iba a romper, pero ahora con la llegada de Draco lo más seguro es que eso pasaría...

y lo más seguro que después Sirius Black volviera a las andadas de conquistador de mujeres u hombres casados, "el supuestamente padre mil bastardos en Europa" (koko: una cifra exagerada). eso era simplemente... bueno lo llenaba de celos, tristeza y miedo, puesto que Severus se había acostumbrado... peor aun, se había enamorado de ese insoportable hombre de ojos grises y largo cabello negro azulado...

lo odiaba por que lo había enamorado...

8888888888 Recuerdos 888888888888

con apenas 20 años, Severus había llegado a trabajar al palacio como maestro particular del escandaloso príncipe, este contaba con apenas 11 años... por lo que sabia y se veía, los tíos eran demasiado... no podría llamarles "consentidores" si no que dejaban que hiciera lo que quisiera para que no les molestara y le ignoraban totalmente, por eso el príncipe era demasiado caprichoso.

Severus, por lo que se había enterado, era como el décimo profesor que tenia... los demás habían renunciado ante el humor del maleducado príncipe.

Severus siempre le llamaba por su apellido y jamás le decía (ni lo haría) "amo" ó "príncipe", él como maestro era exigente y no permitía que hiciera lo que fuera flojo, intentaba que fuera un buen alumno, le llamaba la atención cuando no hacia su lecciones, pero por lo mismo de la mala influencia de los tíos, el príncipe no cambiaba su arrogante actitud y se oponía a esas cosas...

Severus a pesar que se llevaba algo mal con el chico, debía aceptar que le daba lastima, ya que siempre estaba solo y casi no sonreía.

Lo que si le molestaba demasiado, era ese tal Sirius Black, por lo que sabia había sido gran amigo de los difuntos reyes, y que al morir ellos, lo habían dejado a cargo de supervisar y administrar los bienes del príncipe, para que se le dieran cuando tuviera edad adulta, también se rumoraba que era de las persona más Promiscuas de Inglaterra, de Europa entero, padre mil Bastardos etc. (koko: ni que fuera super semental)

Black iba a visitarlos cada 15 días, pero siempre sus visitas le desquiciaban, la primera vez le había tratado como criado.

----¡hey chico¿eres nuevo? no te había visto--- dijo con cinismo y viéndole de arriba a bajo ---dile a tu amo Harry que ya estoy aquí... y tráeme algo para entrar en calor--- le dijo en forma odiosa y sugerente..

Severus le había abierto la puerta por que coincidentemente estaba cerca. Al verle no lo negaba le había parecido guapo, pero ahora le era repúgnate.

---no soy ningún sirviente y Potter no es mi amo, es mi estudiante, si desea algo para calentarse vaya a buscarlo usted mismo---

a veces Black le sacaba de sus casillas, por eso cuando iba de visita él trataba de no estar presente, no le soportaba...

lo peor había sido cuando había caído la maldición, por asares del destino, Black estaba de visita y para su desgracia pensó que aquel encierro iba a significar el infierno con ese hombre.

Primero habían sido peleas verbales y constantes cada que se veían. con la paciencia agotaba todo aquello había llegado a los golpes, después fueron los acechos constantes y las insinuaciones...

Al final... habían terminado desnudos y haciéndolo como animales en celo...

Black había ido a buscarle pelea... Aquella noche se habían golpeado como nunca antes... jadeantes, cansados y adoloridos tuvieron fuerzas para más.

---¡¡¡te lo advierto Black déjame en paz...!!!--- decía agarrándoce el costado y observando orgulloso, la nariz sangrante de Sirius.

---¡no quiero!--- fue lo único que podía articular sin tragar sangre.

---¡¡¡por que no vas y buscas otro habitante del castillo para molestarlo!!!--- lo dijo con harto coraje.

---¡¡¡por que te quiero a ti!!!--- se lo dijo mirándole directo a los ojos y aquello tomo desprevenido a Severus.

Tanto que no vio venir el desesperado "ataque". Severus, se vio acorralado en el pasillo cerca de su habitación. aquel hombre parecía poseído o algo así, puesto que con fuerza lo arrastro asía su cuarto y con voracidad y salvajismo le desnudo, aquello estaba venciendo la racionalidad de Severus.

Severus gemía de convidado dolor y placer... después de alguna manera se oyó pidiendo más de Sirius, acariciado cada parte del cuerpo "odiado" contestando los besos y las caricias.

Después se sintió disfrutando de la toma salvaje de su cuerpo por Sirius, respondiendo al reclamo de propiedad de aquel desesperante hombre. Al termino de todo aquello Sirius no pedía, solo exigía y él aceptaba.

888888888 fin del recuerdo 888888888888

Severus sentía que Sirius le devoraba la conciencia y por eso aceptaba aquella vejación. también pensó que tal vez, debido al encierro que se veía respondiendo a los besos y al sexo de Black. al paso de los años pensó que era la costumbre.

pero ahora cuando vio que Sirius era atacado por el Padre rubio de Draco supo que era amor... ¿o como demonios denominaba al echo de sentir aquella mortificación de verle lastimado ó pensar siquiera que roto el hechizo ya no le viera más?.

¡¡¡¡¡y era en esos momentos en que se maldecía por no haberse puesto pensar en ¿qué diablos sentía Black por él?!!!!.

Estaba seguro que tal vez por la necesidad de compañía Black había echo todo eso, y si a veces le decía que le "quería" y todas esas palabras cursis... lo más seguro era, por que estaba tan acostumbrado a decírselos a sus antiguos a amantes, y para que no perdiera costumbre o practica se lo decía a él...

Sabia que para Black era un simple desfogue, y él hubiera querido tomarlo así igual, pero... muy estúpidamente se había enamorado...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

---lo quieres mucho, verdad--- dijo Draco al ver que el hombre se perdía en sus pensamientos.

---lo amo--- Sirius se paralizó al oírse decir aquello ---yo... --- para que negar lo que sentía. ---si---

---por lo que vi, creo que él no lo sabe ¿o se lo has hecho saber?--- _¡¡¿tan evidente era?!!. _

---¡¡¡tu que has de saber aun eres un niño!!!--- estaba molesto consigo mismo, y se desquito con el rubio por haberle echo ver su error. Draco le miro desafiante y recordando la expresión de Severus antes de marcharse.

---creo que tiene razón en dejarte--- le había dicho aquello al mas estilo Malfoy.

Y eso había dado en Sirius justo en uno de sus temores...

---yo... yo lo siento, no quise gritarte--- dijo dándose la vuelta y regresándose por donde venia.. Draco le miro, no estaba molesto con aquel hombre, además comparándolo con el histérico de Harry aquello no eran gritos, sino solo alces de voz.

Draco siguió el camino que "intentaba", tomar antes de toparse que ese par de exhibicionistas...

Llego a lo que parecía la cocina, bueno el delicioso aroma fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta más rápido... lo que vio fue aun hombre de larga barba blanca, todo vestido de blanco y un enorme sombrero puntiagudo frente a un fogón y había una mujer que estaba cubierta de harina junto a este.

La pareja al sentirse observada voltearon hacia él... en resumen el barbon era el cocinero Albus Dumbledore y la señora era Poppy su esposa, y acaban de hornear un pastel de limón.

En el "intento" de recorrido descubrió que algunas de las salas del castillo eran de cosas que utilizaban mucho espacio... también que muy pocas personas Vivian en el castillo, como 20 o tal vez menos... en fin aun no encontraba lo que buscaba. Y decepcionado se fue a dormir.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

quien en definitiva no con conciliaría el sueño fue Sirius Black.

Sirius tenia miedo y no lo negaba... se había enamorado de solo haberle visto hace más de 9 años... pero también le desesperaba la forma tan fría en como le trataba. Severus siempre fue de esa forma.

Con Sus comentarios tan secos o hirientes. Quiso acercarse e impresionarlo como lo hacia con los demás, pero él se alejaba o le ignoraba, era tan desesperante que a veces admitía odiarlo, y por eso las primeras veces se portaba como todo lo Black que podía, pero no lo podía evitar quería verlo exaltado, enojado, con esa mirada intensa en sentimientos (homicidas hacia él).

Se sentía mal, cuando iba y no le encontraba, a él le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo al intentar tratarlo, pero parecía que le odiaba... cuando paso lo del hechizo... Black lo vio como una oportunidad.

Sí, fue duro (y no solo por los golpes) si no que después de la primera vez que se golpearon, solo le quedaba la sensación de los puños de Severus en su piel y la de la piel de Severus en los suyos... y las noches se volvían tortuosas en la silenciosa autosatisfacción.

No sabia que dolía más si los golpes, la indiferencia de Severus o quedarse empalmado con solo tenerle cerca y no poder tenerle (todo demasiado complicado).

Pero por los dioses que no se arrepentía de lo que había echo con tal de haberlo echo suyo, y esos 6 años habían sido la maldición más divina. y auque sonara egoísta no importaba que nunca terminara la maldición, solo quería tenerle.

Pero ahora sentía que le perdía, por alguna extraña razón había cambiado todo después de la llegada del chico, muy a su pesar sentía que Severus estaba demasiado feliz al saber que se rompería el hechizo... tal vez para así poder librase de él.

Sabia que Severus no le amaba solo por que él había insistido y le provocaba, Severus reaccionaba, y cuando él le decía que le quería, Severus nunca contestaba nada ó le ignoraba. Severus solo le seguía la corriente para que no le molestara...

Y auque le doliera, sabia que su Severus no le amaba..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(evan: para los que vieron la caricatura de Disney o el musical, espero que se acuerden de la cancioncilla de Gaston... pues si leen y les suena no les sorprenda mucho jejeje perdon no lo pude evitar)

mientras tanto esa noche en la taberna del pueblo Ron estaba que no le calentaba el sol. Y sus amigos Blaize y Dean intentaban calmarlo...

---¿¡¡¡pero quien se ha creído?, todavía no sabe quien soy yo¡¡¡nadie le dice que no a Ronald Gaston!!!...¡¡¿pero quien diablos se cree¡¡¡me rechazo, me humillo, me utilizo!!---

---¿cómo es que te utilizo?--- pregunto Dean.

---¡¡¡me rechazo frente a todo los aldeanos!!!--- como si eso lo explicara.

---Ron, ya repetiste esa frase cientos de veces, pero es que TU te precipitaste demasiado--- replico Blaise.

---¡¡¡¡¿cómo que me precipito demasiado¡¡¡pero si me tomo dos días organizar la boda!!!...--- Blaise no sabia si, ignorarlo ó esperar que el cielo le proveyera de cerebro (koko: lo mismo pido para ti)

... así que decidió ir por más tragos.

---Ron llevas casi dos días bebiendo ¿qué ganas con eso?--- le dijo Dean.

---estar ebrio--- obvio.

---si, pero no tiene caso, si el chico no se quiso casar contigo, pues... se lo pierde, hay chicas y chicos mejores y "más" dispuestos--- el pelirrojo sonrió y miro a Blaise venir con los tarros.

---Pues hablando de dispuestos, Blaise ya tiene a su chico jajaja--- Blaise se ruborizo.

---pues... yo creo--- dijo Dean mirando y buscando de soslayo al mencionado, que para su suerte estaba en la barra. ---que ahora te mira Blaise--- Blaise quiso matar a sus "amigos".

---pídele que salga contigo--- animo Ron.

---¡¡pero y si dice que no!!--- Blaise no sabría que hacer si lo rechazaba. y Ron medio borracho y medio elocuente quiso hacerle el "favor".

---¡¡Neville!!...--- el chico y todos lo presentes voltearon ante el grito a media cantina ---¡¡¡mi amigo Blaise quiere salir contigo, le agradas ¿tu que opinas?!!!---

Blaise quería matar a su amigo era todo demasiado bochornoso.

---pues si viene y me lo pide aceptó--- Blaise abrió lo ojos como platos... Dean reía como loco y más al ver a Blaise llegar a la barra, muy inseguro... pero la verdad las cosas entre Neville y Blaise se veían prometedoras...

Dean volviendo al mismo al asunto de Ron... tomo dos tarros de cerveza para brindar, pero vio que ya no era necesaria, pues había un barril en la mesa de su amigo ya casi acabado.

---¿más cerveza?--- dijo con burla y Ron le arrebato lo tarros y los bebió de un jalón.

--¿para que? si ya me ha rechazado--- contesto Ron, _y vuelta la burra al trigo con lo mismo_ pensó Dean aquello era fastidioso.

---¿a ti? Jamás--- pero el sarcasmo no funcionaba, si el que lo recibía no lo entendía ---tienes que tratar de conservarte tranquilo---

"_vaya que altera el verte Ron, tan cabizbajo y tristón. _

_ser como tu todos quieren Gaston aunque les des un trompón. _

_No hay nadie que cause tal admiración, de todos eres el campeón. _

_Eres el líder y la inspiración, y es muy fácil saber la razón"_

Las chicas y chicos de alrededor le veían y suspiraban. y todo los que estaban en la taberna comenzaron hacer una lista de los supuestos "atributos y virtudes de su héroe local" pero en forma de rimas o intentos de ello.

"_Nadie es hábil como él, nadie es ágil como él. _

_Nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de Gaston, _

_No hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho, no tiene comparación. _

_tu pregúntale a cualquier muchacho. _

_te dirán que su equipo es de Ron._

_Nadie ha sido como él. Nadie es bravo como él _

_Tiene barba partida ¡que guapo es Ron!. _

_Es un gran tipo Ronald Gaston... _

_¡¡Que viva si, Arriba si... Ron es el as a volar los demás!! _

_¡¡¡Que valiente es Ron!!! _

_nadie muerde en las luchas como el gran Gaston. " _

Después de la serie de desplegables alabanzas de sus admiradores, de cómo golpeaba, escupía, de lo bien que le quedaban las botas, de cómo golpeaba o se enojaba si alguien era más listo que él, hasta de cómo mordía... de lo machista... perdón de lo "macho" que era.

Con todo aquello, la moral se le fue subiendo y comenzó a cantar también.

---_soy un tipo modelo impresiónate_--- ya cantaba el pelirrojo. ---_como ven tengo bíceps de más, mi cuerpo cubierto de vellos esta. docenas de huevos de niño comí cada día para crecer más, y ahora de grande como muchos más... soy por eso tan grande y audaz. en cualquier competencia supero a todos y con trofeos mis muros voy decorando. otro no hay como yo...--- _

la tarde paso buena entre los borrachos de la taberna... perdón entre consumidores de alcohol... mientras Ron estaba resentido y Blaise de novio con Neville.

Pero también la gente del pueblo estaba demasiado resentida con los Weasley (koko: insisto evan en que diablos pensabas), no solo admiraban a Ron, si no que hacían lo posible por que estuviera bien, puesto que Ronald era el orgullo del pueblo "el gran hijo prodigo".

Los pueblos solo destacaban si uno de sus habitantes igual... destacaba, por ejemplo: Ron se había echo popular por sus cacerías. Entonces el pueblo adquiría cierto prestigio.

Y entonces Ron tenia que hacer, lo que el pueblo esperaba de él. Y el pueblo tenia que retribuir y Por lo mismo si la "buena semilla" se reproducía mejor...

Mientras toda esa algarabía ocurría esa noche un hombre que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, vigilaba los movimientos de todos y sonreía ante sus próximos peones.

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	8. la biblioteca

Antes que nada quiero invitar a lean un finc que esta muy bueno se llama **_Naruto y la bestia_** y su autora es **_Patriciamg85_**

Es del anime de naruto pero basado en la historia original del la bella y la bestia

h t t p : (/) w w w . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewstory . php? sid 18800

altamente muy recomendable

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/+/-/-

koko: cada día te veo mas loco evan

evan: uu pura envidia nomas.

koko: juras... jajajaja

evan: gracias por revisar los caps Koko y perdón por la demora pero tuve que salir por un asunto del trabajo y no tuve mucho tiempo besos para todos.

FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter me encanta tu finc "por una simple mirada"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**este capitulo esta dedicado solamente para ****Palo-Darksly **

por que es una chica encantadora (si no pues por que hace muchos hechizos) perdona la demora te lo debo lo se y sobre el antidopin solo fue café con coca cola y jeje lo de la canción de Gaston fue un caprichito que tenia por esa canción (la verdad es pegajosa) koko me regaño u-u. Mucho besos y saludos para ti **Palo-Darksly**

**nota: **el cap7 esta reeditado si ni yo le entendía a tanta incoherencia (koko: jaladas camarada puras jaladas de coca con café) yo tambien te mando ¡saludos palo Darksly!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

al día siguiente

---_el amo esta muy extraño_--- susurro Colin a su pequeña hermana de 7 años Ginny. Ya que ambos veían a Harry sonreírse solo (algo escalofriante) y después sacudir la cabeza negativamente... caminar a un lado, hacer una reverencia a un perchero, quedarse estático y alzarse y...

---**_¡¡¡¿GRR PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!!!--- _**se gritaba así mismo y el castillo se cimbraba por un instante (y sin saberlo, ya todos los que habitaban el castillo dieron un suspiro resignado ---"_ya se había tardado_"--- pensaban)

por que antes de la llegada del chico rubio... pues era muy común que todo el santo día se la pasara gritando o gruñendo, pero cuando creían que le había bajado a su neurosis... pues seguían los gritos igual de elevados (o más altos) pero no tan constantes...

---¿por que... _por que_... **por que** ... **_¡¡¡¡POR QUE_**?!!!!!--- estaba desesperado ---¿pero como... que, _que_... **que**... **_QUE?!!!---_** y sin saber que hacer.

Lo único bueno de aquellos gritos tan "novedosos". era el tonito de desesperación y la reducción considerada de maldiciones... en verdad daba gracia Oírlo.

Pero para Harry, no lo era... ya que simplemente estaba indeciso, quería darle algo a Draco, que le impresionara, que demostrara su agradecimiento por haberlo curado... pero no tenia ni la mínima idea de que podría hacer o darle.

Suspiraba con fuerza para sacar todo el aire... se sentía nervioso y estúpido... había pasado toda la noche observándolo dormir a través del espejo... por eso estaba mal humorado había estado en vela y se sentía tieso... del cuerpo.

---¡¡GRRR ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE¡¡¡hasta _no hice ruido_... pero para **NO _DESPERTARLO!!!_** ¡¡¡**_GRRRR!!!. _**estúpido **estúpido**, _estúpido,_ ¡¡¡**_ESTÚPIDO!!!_**--- suficiente y al siguiente grito...

**_---¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!--- _**el mentado, salió por un instante de su ensoñación (y quien no). Camino rápidamente esperando que al atender a Harry se olvidara de su gran problema llamado...

---¡Severus!--- dijo sorprendido al toparse "a su problema" de frente, en la puerta del cuarto de Harry...

---Black--- contesto secamente.

---yo este buenos di...---

**_---¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!---_** no hubo tiempo la puerta se abrió y salieron despavoridos los dos hijos más pequeños de Molly Prewett.

Sirius se vio salvado por un momento y sonrió al echo de que su Severus también fuera a ver que era tanto "llamado" de Harry.

---¿gritabas Harry?... ejem perdón digo ¿me llamabas Harry?--- dijo con burla Sirius.

---¡por fin llegas¿por que tardaste... y que hace aquí Severus?---

---buenos días para ti también Potter---

---pero lo llame solo a ¡¡ÉL!!--- dijo señalando a Sirius...

---si, pero conociéndole lo más seguro es que se trate de Draco ¿no es así?--- su rubor en las orejas confirmo todo. ---y no creo que tengan el suficiente tacto para tratar al joven---

---bueno... si, es que... nunca había sentido algo así por alguien—dijo Harry mientras miraba su herida vendada. ---quiero hacer algo por él--- Severus y Sirius se miraron en complicidad.

---tendrá que ser algo muy especial--- Sirius opinaba.

---algo que de veras le interese--- Severus pidió.

---tendrás que arreglarte más y ponerte más presentable---

---debes de dejar tu pose de simio primitivo---

--- no le grites, ni exijas---

---tus gritos hoy se escucharon por todo el castillo---

---se más sociable, habla más con él---

---ayer parecía que te estaba forzando con arma en mano a que le enseñaras el castillo---

todo aquello mareo a Harry...

--- ya, ya ENTENDÍ no soy idiota--- pido Harry.

--- y se más tolerante con nosotros--- dijeron ambos.

WOWOWOWOWOWO

bien. después de hablar habían sacado la táctica para la batalla en el desayuno. Harry seria más sociable, estaría más presentable y seria el primero sugerir dar un paseo... pero no contaban con que Harry estuviera más torpe como nunca lo había estado.

Al dar saludo, el

---"buenos días Harry"--- del rubio. Hicieron que los

---"_bu... bue ggrr"--- _de Harry sonaran como el peor y nulo de los intentos.

Y peor aun, el comportamiento hormonal y bestial de Harry, al ver Draco vestido con una de sus camisas más finas (pues de donde creen que era la ropa). Harry se había quedado estático al verlo de pies a cabeza, y es que le había quedado demasiado bien...

En la comida Harry había estado mudo el verle comer tostadas (tortilla ó pan tostados, con algo dulce ó salado encima) de una manera que se le hizo muy sensual.

Después Harry dio gracias a los dioses, puesto de no haber sido por la señora Molly que había estado alentando la platica y de haber sugerido que salieran a ver el jardín, ya que "estaba muy bonito el día". Harry no se hubiera movido o simplemente seguiría con la boca abierta.

Estando nuevamente solos (si así se le llama a estar vigilados por medio castillo) en fin Para Draco el silencio era desesperante ya que quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

---Harry--- aquello casi le hace saltar al ser con pelos. (evan: koko!!)

---si dime---

---¿tu vives solo en este castillo... bueno me refiero si con algún familiar?---

---no, al año siguiente que nací mis padres murieron, así que no los conocí y me quede con mis tíos, pero ellos murieron cuando cumplí los 13---

--- lo siento ¿has de extrañarlos mucho?---

--- la verdad no, para ellos era como si no existiera, creo que pensaban que era alguna especie de carga, creo que tal vez me toleraban por que mis padres me nombraron el único heredero... La verdad no se que pensaban, ellos siempre se mantenían alejados de mi y me dejaban hacer lo que yo quisiera mejor dicho, no les importaba que hiciera mientras no les molestara. los únicos que se ocupaban de mi (y sentía que eran sinceros) eran los sirvientes, Sirius y Severus... pero dime mejor, de.. de tus padres se ve que son muy peculiares.

---pues lo son, uno es inventor, creo que lo conoces es mi papá pelirrojo--- ó era su imaginación o había cierto reproche en aquello, ---mi padre el rubio nos apoya mucho a los dos y... pues siempre he estado con ellos...--- aquello y hacia que se metieran a un rumbo que Potter no debía tratar.

---¿bueno... y... y... que te gusta hacer?--- Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y dudaba un poco en comentar de ello, y solo lo hacia con sus padres, ya que recordaba siempre había sido criticado por eso y más en ese pueblucho.

---pues la mayor parte del tiempo leo, leo mucho---

--- y que te gusta leer--- Draco le vio realmente interesado y le dio la confianza.

--- de todo, pero sobre los que tratan de aventuras por que...--- Harry miraba a Draco con sumo deleité, por la forma en que hablaba de lo que había leído y tuvo ciertos celos por la pasión que veía en Draco al describirlos... en eso tuvo una gran idea y no espero más, se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca al rubio.

WOWOWOWOWOWO

Harry llego como un vendaval y a grandes zancadas hacia una de las salas.

---¡¡¡Molly, Tonks!!!--- llamo sin gritar (mucho) las susodichas llegaron al lugar algo preocupadas (más que habían visto lo acontecido y estaban alarmadas).

---¡¿que ocurre amo Harry?!--- decía la peli azul (ahora) lila chica.

--- ¡necesito que limpien y ordenen todo esto lo más rápido posible--- en eso estaba cuando entro Sirius.

--- ¡Harry¿que paso por que entraste corriendo?---

--- ¿me viste?---

---¡claro, todo los vimos!...--- y el moreno se callo supuestamente él no debía saber eso.

---¿nos espiaban?--- y antes de verse masacrado Severus hizo su aparición en el momento oportuno.

--- no Potter, solo nos asegurábamos que ver como metías las patas--- dijo con sorna.

---¡¡acaso me creen tan animal como para echarlo a perder!!---

--- no, para nada Potter--- sarcasmo puro ---¡¡¡solo que no te creí tan Bestia como para dejar al chico hablado solo en el jardín y salir como un loco!!!---

---¡¡dioses Draco!!--- al fin caía en la cuenta que no se había ni despedido y que actuó demasiado impulsivo, demasiado Bestia ---¡¡¡demonios, **demonios,** _demonios,_ **_DEMONIOS_**!!!---

---ya tranquilo Harry el comprenderá que tu... ¿cierto por que corriste?--- decía Sirius. En tono que quiso sonar consolador para Harry. (evan: no lo logro)

---es que yo... me dijo que... y yo pues...--- Sirius y Severus lo veían con la cara de ¿What?

---¡¡¡diablos, **diablos**, _diablos_, **_DIABLOS!!!---_**

--- ¿y por que las chicas están limpiado la biblioteca?--- Sirius era de proceso lento.

--pues por que .. eso le gusta a Draco... bueno los libros y yo... yo... ¡¡¡bueno me van ayudar o me van a criticar!!!---

---Black, lo que paso es que Potter quiere impresionar al hico al mostrarle la biblioteca--- Sirius se sentía herido por que era la segunda vez que lo llamaba tan fríamente por su apellido ---al parecer Potter Encontró algo que le agradara a Draco--- Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que Severus le comprendía ---pero como es tan estúpidamente impulsivo, lo dejo con la palabra en la boca haciendo totalmente el ridículo--- Harry sintió que se todo el pelo se le caía... había metido la pata y las 4 juntas.

WOWOWOWOWOWOW

Draco se sentía un tonto, después que el loco dueño del castillo saliera corriendo asía dentro del castillo, el rubio se dirigió al establo a ver a Hedwig.

Se sentía estúpido ¿cómo había podido haber confiado en la Bestia? Había resultado igual que todos los idiotas con los que había tratado¿acaso por ser un chico fértil no era correcto leer?

--- ¿¡no se y por que me importa?!... pero la verdad tampoco sé ¿por que me siento tan decepcionado Hedwig? Y ni siquiera sé por que pensé (o desee) que él se interesara en mis gustos--- suspiro con enojo mientras acariciaba y le contaba a su fiel yegua todo.

cuando por instinto volteo... sin imaginar ver a Harry corriendo desesperado buscándolo.

---¡¡¡Draco!!!--- el mencionado estaba sorprendido Harry se veía apurado, y mirando de un lado al otro ---¡¡no, **no**, _no_, **_NO_**!!--- el rubio se sonrió

---"_bueno al menos se preocupa_"--- pensó Draco --hey--- le llamo desde conde estaba ---¿me buscabas?--- dijo sonriendo un poco. Pero Harry al ver donde estaba el objeto de sus desvelos corrió hasta donde se encontraba y lo cargo sin decirle nada.

Por su parte, Draco no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, esa bestia de Harry estaba loco y como pudo se abrazo a su pecho con fuerza, ya que sin explicación lo había levantado en brazos, y lo llevaba cargando mientras Harry corría así con él por los corredores, y sin saber que mientras más se pegaba a Harry a este se le agitaba el pulso.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando Harry se detuvo y en el leve silencio pudo escuchar los latidos furiosos que daba el corazón de ambos.

Harry en el momento que tuvo lucidez se pregunto ¡¡¿qué diablos había echo?!! Otra vez había actuado como un maldito loco. Es más aun llevaba en brazos a su rubio.

Sonrojado lo bajo con suavidad y este rojo por la situación de haberlo abrazado con fuerza y en la que no sabia que hacerle por lo que le había echo solo...

---¿estas loco¡¡Si deseabas correr, lo hubieras echo solo!!...--- Harry paso del sonrojo al enojo.

---¡¡¡no exageres tu no corriste yo te cargue y no estoy loco!!!---

---¡supuestamente estabas escuchándome, te vas corriendo y regresas cuando te acuerdas que venias conmigo y me cargas como bulto!---

---¡¡no te cargue como bulto tuve cuidado jamás te haría daño!!--- ambos guardaron silencio manteniéndose la mirada por un instante y perdiéndose en ellas. ambos podían sacarse de sus casillas, sacarse aquellas cosas desconocidas para ellos y mantener ese juego de miradas como ahora.

--- perdona, pero me sorprendiste--- pidió Draco tranquilo y pensando en lo ultimo que le había dicho Harry.

--- no, yo no debí dejarte así antes pero... quería mostrarte algo importante--- Harry se sereno recordando por que había echo todo aquello.

---¿sí, y que es?--- a Draco le había picado la curiosidad.

---cierra los ojos--- Draco alzo una ceja (marca Malfoy).

---es una sorpresa--- dijo entusiasmado como niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

---vale va.--- dio un suspiro resignado y cerro los ojos, dejándose guiar por Harry.

Este por un momento se puso nervioso al verlo parado frente a él con los ojos cerrados y la ceja levantada, le estudio de cerca y miro sus labios extrañamente carnosos y apetitosos.

La presencia del rubio le hipnotizaba.

Jamás había sentido aquello, jamás se sintió tan torpe frente a alguien, era como si parte de su naturaleza salvaje se hiciera presente al estar con Draco, al querer complacerle o agradarle. decía o hacia tonterías, se sentía demasiado infantil. aquello lo estaba volviendo de histérico a loco.

---¿y bien ya los puedo abrir?--- aquello lo bajo de la ensoñación.

---espera--- lo tomo de las manos y lo guió frente a una puerta, al abrirla lo soltó con renuencia cuando ya estaban en el centro de la habitación.

--- espera aquí--- aquello le desesperaba a Draco, pero debía admitir que le gustaba, sobretodo la sensación de seguridad que sintió por parte de Harry momentos antes.

---¿ya puedo abrirlos?--- sonrió al escuchar como telas corriéndose.

---¡ya¡ahora!--- cuado Draco abrió los ojos se fascino por la cantidad de libros y de lo imponente que era aquella biblioteca.

---¡nunca en mi vida había visto tantos libros!--- exclamo más que sorprendido.

---¿te gusta?--- le sonrió por primera vez (koko: por fin sin dar escalofríos )

---¡bromeas es grandiosa!---

---todo es tuyo--- aquello hizo que el corazón de Draco diera un vuelco, si le había escuchado, si se había interesado.

---¿por eso entraste corriendo?--- Draco no lo creía.

---quería mostrártela lo antes posible--- aquello lo hizo sentir especial, halagado... muy extraño.

--- muchas gracias--- aquella mañana se la pasaron ambos explorando la biblioteca y los libros... comieron y tomaron el té ahí.

Cuando ya era hora de dormir Harry le acompaño hasta la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

---gracias fue día estupendo---

---yo también me la pase bien y... quería saber si... mañana... te gustaría acompañarme a uno de los jardines del castillo... que hace mucho no visito y... pero que me gustaría que fueras conmigo y... y pues que...----

---con gusto, y si es tan especial podemos llevamos algo para desayunar ahí como si fuera un _pique -nique_--- le daba gracia ver que Harry se comportara de esa forma tan linda (koko: linda?).

---si, en verdad pues bien hasta mañana--- se sentía como tonto frete a la puerta ¿qué esperaba que le pidiera un beso? Harry se reprochaba. Pero Draco le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y...

---que tengas buena noche y descanses Harry---- Harry se dio La vuelta algo embobado por aquellos ojos gris tormenta. Sentía el latido de su corazón más calmado.

---¿pero que es un _pique –nique_?--- se dijo y no le había preguntado para no parecer tonto frente a su Draco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
